Hell On Wheels
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Rei, a Rookie in the Cup series, isn't exactly warmly welcomed by a lot of the other drivers. Among those drivers is one of the fanfavorites, Kai Hiwatari. Will Kai get over his dislike of Rei and help him overcome the trouble the other drivers give him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade and I never will. Sad, ne? And I don't own NASCAR :) Is still shaking from watching the Bud Shoot-out I ALSO do not own any 'sponsors' mention in this fic. Okay? I own nothing, basically. Just the plot. 

Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing and Kai's mouth. (And sorry about the lack of chapter names)

Summary: Rei's pretty new to the racing sport and not many of the top racers are accepting him. The driver of the number 53 Beyblade car seems to dislike Rei the most, despite his crew chief's wishes for them to get along. So, when many of the drivers try to take Rei out in races, will Kai help them or will he finally defend the rookie?

Notes: XD I'm lucky I didn't get duct taped to the couch today. My parents consider me good-luck for our favorite driver, Kevin Harvick. They continuously threaten to duct tape me to the couch for races. :) As much as I hate to admit it, I can't stay away from the TV during a race. I kinda of...ventured down there by...ah...coincidence near the end of the Bud Shoot-Out. Grins I went down at 8 laps to go and Kevin was in second after the red flag. Rusty Wallace did good, helping him out. But Dale Jarret won with Dale Earnhardt Jr. In second and Kevin third. Rusty fell back to seventh. Shrug DJ's better than Jr. Winning :) So. Here you go. Racing fans or Beyblade fans. Welcome to Hell On Wheels.

Chapter 1

Rei watched this Beyblade car tear past the finish-line. It was the last lap of the Bud Shoot-out and Kai had dominated the track for nearly the whole race. Beside Rei was Kai's friend Kenny. Kenny was Kai's crew-chief and, aparently, his car's owner.  
"Keep it Kai! You're doing great! The closest car is four seconds off." Kenny told Kai. Rei was glad that he could here the driver through Kenny's computer. He enjoyed listening to the two talk.  
"That's not enough. He's got a strong car today and I'm loose." Kai informed his crew chief.  
"You're doing fine! Don't worry about Jarret. Even if he does get the win, you still did great, Kai." Kenny answered.  
"Hn"  
Rei shook his head. He'd never met Kai before but he knew that the driver was extremly serious about winning. Even if it wasn't a counting race. "Do you think he's mad?" Rei asked his friend. Tyson, standing by Kenny, snorted. "Kai? No way. Kai's enjoying himself, despite his words. He wont mind second or third place." Tyson assured his friend. Max grinned. "No kidding. I hope he'll be nicer to you than he is to Tyson and I, Rei. We've known him for years and he still hardly tells us anything"  
Rei shook his head again. "I don't think it'd be any different with me"  
"Kai, Jarret's right behind you." Kenny said. Even though Kai was one of the best drivers in the sport he didn't have a spotter. He trusted no one but Kenny, Tyson, and Max with the job.  
"I noticed"  
"Don't let him past you! Everyone's bunched up behind you guys!" Kenny was tense and he trembled with excitement. "He's pushing me. He's not planning on passing." Kai said.  
"Shoot! They're really close to Jarret, Kai!" Tyson yelled.  
"Damnit"  
But there was nothing the drivers behind them could do. Kai crossed the finish line in first with Dale Jarret still pushing him.  
"Great job, Kai!" Max and Tyson cheered.  
"Thanks." Kai said after a long pause. Rei hadn't expected a pause.

In the Winner's Circle, Kai climbed out of the number 53 Beyblade car and removed his helmet. Kenny, Tyson and Max all congradulated him while Rei stood back and watched. Kai's eyes caught Rei's and he raised and eyebrow at the stranger. But he didn't get a chance to ask Kenny who it was because he was offered a microphone after someone asked him how he felt about the win.  
Kai shrugged. "I couldn't have done it Jarret hadn't pushed me. The rest of the pack was too close. I owe it to him." Kai admitted. Rei was surprised again. From what his friends had told him, Kai was cold and didn't seemed to care for anyone. But it turned out that, when another driver assisted him, he made sure that his appreciation was clear. "Well, the Beyblade car was doing great until the last lap where it seemed a bit loose. Did the pushing make it any worse? It didn't look like it"  
Kai shook his head. "The looseness didn't last"  
"Well, congratulations on your win. Good luck this year."

Kai collapsed in a chair. They'd decided to stay at a hotel instead of Max's house which would have required another hour's drive. Kai was too tired for that. Even though the Bud Shoot-out was a short race, Kai had been tired before.  
"You alright, Kai?" Kenny asked.  
Kai, eyes closed, nodded. "Fine, Chief." Kai muttered.  
"Can't wait until the Daytona 500, can you?" Tyson asked, grinng.  
Kai smirked. "That's an understatement. I feel like I've been deprived of breathing"  
"That's sad." Max said, laughing.  
"Oh, Kai. I want to to meet the new driver that everyone's been talking about. Kai, this is Rei Kon." Kenny introduced.  
Kai scowled. "Great. Just what we need. Another amateur." Kai growled.  
Kenny shot Rei an apologetic glance. "Come on, Kai. Don't be like that"  
Kai ignored him completly.  
Later, once Kai and gone to bed, the other four sat in the hotel hallway talking.  
"Sorry about Kai. He's never liked new drivers." Max apologized.  
"You can't blame him, though. With the last ten new drivers we've had you'd think they joined the sport on a dare. They're horrid"  
"Yeah. I've noticed that. I hate to admit it but it's a good thing they're never at the front anymore. They cause too much trouble." Rei said. "I just wish Kai didn't judge me as if I was one of them"  
"Hopefully that'll change. Kai's really not as bad as everyone seems to think. He's a nice guy when you're close enough for him to stop hiding his emotion from you." Tyson assured the other.  
"I hope it'll change too..."

:) I'm not sure how this will all turn out. But I might only update on weekends since that's when the races are and that's where I'll get my inspiration. I think that I'll post one chapter for every Nascer Winston Cup race. Oh, I'm SOOO sorry. I mean NEXTEL cup. Gags and dies. Read and review! Like it or not! I just want any reviews. Anything you have to say is fine with me. :) Thanks for reading. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We all know that I own neither Beyblade or NASCAR. Just the plot to this story and any original characters that might pop up.

Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing and Kai's mouth(But we're getting used to that)

Summary: Rei's pretty new to the racing sport and not many of the top racers are accepting him. The driver of the number 53 Beyblade car seems to dislike Rei the most, despite his crew chief's wishes for them to get along. So, when many of the drivers try to take Rei out in races, will Kai help them or will he finally defend the rookie?

Notes: Yeah, when I said I'd update every Cup race I'd forgotten about qualifying. So this is our pole qualifying for the Daytona 500. And, as it turns out, I'll have to do another chapter for the 125 race because that's where the rest of them finish. It think the Dayton 500 is actually for the pole and 2nd place qualifying so we'll do that.

Devlinn Reiko: . I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure what people would think of me combining Beyblade with racing but I'm going to do my best to make it so it's not just the characters and the one car that have to do with Beyblade. Thank you for reviewing:)

OH! I think I have an idea. Okay. I'll tell you here and not at the end. What I think is that this is kind of in the future kind of thing. Not flying cars and stuff but it's kind of high-tech. Kind of. Not really. But, anyway, the driver's each have a Beyblade that is kept in the engine during races. The Beyblades all have bit-beasts and their own personality. They can also get sick or injured and what-not. Mad, happy, sad, depressed. Okay? Okay. :) And I don't have to tell you who Kai and Rei's Beyblades/bit-beasts are but I'll think of some for the important drivers. Sadly, Kevin Harvick and Dale Jarret will have to do well this. I like them too much not to make them good. And, besides, Kai and Rei can't always win right? And I hope you all don't mind Dranzer being a she in this. It just seems right for Kai's car. :)

Chapter 2 Kai ran a hand over the hood of the Beyblade car. It was almost time for the pole and 2nd place qualifying for the Daytona 500 and the driver was feeling all that confident. Something about the car bothered him but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
"What's up, Kai?" Tyson asked. He could tell that the driver wasn't happy.  
"Something's wrong with Dranzer." Kai muttered.  
"Is she sick?" Max asked as he moved to Tyson's side.  
"No. It's something else. She's not hurt." Kai wished he was allowed to check on his Beyblade but he couldn't.  
"Too bad you can't be given a special Beyblade since you sponsor them." Hillary said. Kai, Tyson, and Max glared at her.  
"I don't NEED a special Beyblade, girl." Kai growled. "Dranzer's good enough"  
"Sorry. I was just saying"  
"Go away, Hillary." Max told her, looking annoyed for once.  
"Fine!" The girl turned and stormed up.  
"Stupid bitch." Kai hissed as they watched her go.  
"You better get ready Kai. You're one of the first ones up." Kenny called.  
"Alright, Chief." Kai responded.

Kai knew what was wrong with Dranzer as soon as he started on his lap around the track. "Come on, Dranzer. It's not going to happen again. It wasn't even our fault!" Kai assured his bit-beast.  
-But what if-  
"Dranzer! Kenny made sure that no one touched you. Trust him"  
-I do! I do. It just worries me. I don't want to lose us this race again. We've never won this, Kai-  
"Don't worry about what we've lost, Dranzer. I don't care if we lose it again. We'll get it some time. Just focus on now"  
Dranzer did her best and got them the fastest lap. But there were still nearly half the drivers left and Rei was next.

Rei ran a hand through his bangs. "You know, Drigger...You and I have fought together so many times...But never once did I imagine we'd end up in the racing sport"  
Drigger chuckled. -Nor did I, Rei. But it doesn't matter. I enjoy racing-  
"Me too. That's why we're here. Let's see if we can beat Kai's time"  
-He'll probably be mad.- Drigger said. Rei could feel him smile.  
"Maybe. But it'd still be interesting. I just hope the rest of them don't hate me like Kai does"  
-He'll get over it-  
"I hope"  
-We're a tad tight, Rei.- Drigger said as they came around turn two.  
"Yeah. We're okay for now though. Even if we don't get this, there's still the top five if we do well in the twin 125s"  
-Indeed-  
There was nothing to worry about though. Rei beat Kai's score and they took first and second in qualifying.

Rei did his best to ignore the irritated look that Kai was giving him. He had a feeling that Kai wasn't made at him getting pole but at him just being there. -He's got nothing against you. Not really. He just never liked newcomers or other racers. I'm sure he'll get over it though.- Dranzer called to Rei.  
Rei smiled. -That's what I told him.- Drigger said, laughing.

Lalala. I wonder if the pole and 2nd place for Daytona qualifying still race in the 125s. I don't remember. I hope so. Should be downstairs watching qualifying right now. o.o I hope Kevin and Jarret get pole or second. They rock. Hopes Jr. Stays back. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against Jr. I just don't want him doing better than my two favorite drivers...You know what I love? I love how word corrects me when I accidentally type 'bayblade' or ' Drgger' or maybe 'Drnzer' :) That's what I love about Word. You can make it accept all your funny words. XD Anyway...I hope you enjoyed that chapter at least a bit. It was kind of boring for me. Thank you for reviewing Devlinn :) Much appreciated.(You're name's too long, Dev o.o I'll end up calling you Dev or D soon. Wait. XD I just called you Dev) Later! Goes to type a random InuxSessh fanfic in hopes of making it a one-shot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NO I don't own Beyblade or NASCAR. Gods that's a sad thing. Sniffs I only own the plot and any original characters. Kyra might come up. As Rei's crew chief :)

Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing and Kai's mouth(Saw that coming, didn't you?)

Summary: Rei's pretty new to the racing sport and not many of the top racers are accepting him. The driver of the number 53 Beyblade car seems to dislike Rei the most, despite his crew chief's wishes for them to get along. So, when many of the drivers try to take Rei out in races, will Kai help them or will he finally defend the rookie?

Notes: I'm going to start only putting the summary in the first chapter. Okay? Okay. ANYWAY. On to WAY more important things. My reviewers. I LOVE my reviewers. hugs them all My reviewers are the best! Grins I'm getting scary, aren't I? Sorry. Well, anyway. I must answer all reviews. Now. So here goes. I'm sorry if I didn't answer a review. If I didn't it's because I haven't read reviews in a few days so I don't know if there are any new ones. :) And no, they're not in order of who replied first. Insists on answering the reviewers she knows before her WONDERUL new reviewers3 OH! Yeah. I'm really sorry to say that I wont be able to update missing until after I'm done with InuBodi ;.; I'm not in the mood right now. Haven't been. But I PROMISE to update it before I die because IniBodi's done. I'll update it then. Whether I want to or not. O.o What am I going to do without InuBodi? sniffles

Devlinn Reiko- Yeah, I know I answered you review in the second chapter but WHO CARES:) Just wanted to thank you for reviewing once more. Maybe twice...Or three times. Okay. Once more. Thank you!

Bluumberry- . I'm glad you think I'm not like everyone else. And, to tell you the truth, I never liked cars or racing but my step-dad got my family into it. Now I'm wishing I was sick tomorrow so I could miss school and watch the 125s o.o And I don't think your fics follow others! But I have been waiting for you to update... Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus- . I can't wait to write more. . . That's what I'm doing now. Too bad you guys wont see the 125s until around... Friday or Saturday. Or something. Thanks for R&R...ing. XD Okay. New reviewers :) Don't feel bad about being put after them. I just wanted to do them first because they're my current loyal reviewers 33

TigerRain- I'm not sure about the best driver yet . I'm so happy about writing this I might take into next year's season. Grins Then Kai and Rei would be BIG competition. . Happy you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hey. Can I ask you something? Do you reviewers have wings? And halos? That's how I imagine you all .

StarryNightObsession- Big grin Yeah. Cool mental image, right? Rei and Kai racing. Let's all be glad I chose to put Tyson and Max on the sidelines here. Shudders On a less scary note...Kai and Rei are my favorite Beyblade pairing too :) My second favorite overall. Now I need to ask you guys another question. Does anyone here even watch Nascar? Thanks for reading and Reviewing!

The tigris- Promises that she wont gag and die I suppose I can't now. Too many happy reviews. :) Like Missing. If I didn't have so much positive feedback I'd drop it right now. . Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Rabel-blah-blah-blah: Very interesting name XD Reminds me of I think...Jimmy Johnson or someone talking to an interviewer a while ago. "Blah blah blah blah blah" said Jimmy. :) Really funny. Then he said it when he was on the track. Which was even funnier. ANYWAY, I'm not sure if he'll win the race. That all depends on whether DJ or Kevin Harvick win it. If on of them wins then no. Otherwise, probably. He'll do good though! He has to, to make them jealous. O.o That's whole idea. :) As for Kai. 3 I'm tempted to be a butthole and drag his hatred out for a few races. I don't think I will though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 3 "Are you two ready for practice?" Kenny asked Rei and Kai. Kai grunted and Rei smiled.  
"Definitely." Rei answered. He couldn't wait for the 125s and the Daytona 500. "How long do we have to sit around and do nothing"  
"Not much longer. We still need to go check on Drigger and Dranzer and get you ready." Tyson answered. He was sitting on the arm of the hotel lobby's couch.  
"Let's hope we don't hurt Drifter." Max commented. "We always seem to mess her up on this track." He said.  
He was right. Drifter was what they had named the car that Kai was using for the 125s and possibly the Daytona 500. It was a good car but things never went exactly right when Kai drove her on the Daytona track.  
"Dranzer's not feeling too confident about it." Kai murmured. He was laying on the couch that sat a few feet from Tyson and Max's couch. His arm was flung over his eyes.  
"Because of last year?" Kenny wondered.  
Kai sighed. "Yeah. She trusts you, Chief, but she still worries. It scared her." Kai told him.  
"I understand. Any bit-beast would be worried after what happened to you two"  
"I never did hear why he crashed last year." Rei said softly. He wasn't sure if Kai wanted him to know.  
"Someone got to Dranzer and tampered with her. We don't know exactly what they did and we still don't know who did it." Kai explained. Rei was surprised that it had been he who answered and that he had been willing to answer.  
"You don't have any idea?" Rei asked.  
Kai shook his head.  
"Uh-oh. I just remembered...We promised the hotel that we'd give up two of our rooms for other guests." Tyson drummed his fingers on his knee. "And there's no way we're staying at Max's. We'll have to share rooms. I'll share with...Anyone"  
"Share with me. I'm afraid Kai will kill me in my sleep." Max said with a grin. Rei was once again surprised at Kai's reaction. He'd smiled.  
"You should be. But who's to say I wont kill you in your room"  
Max didn't respond and Tyson laughed. "But, if I share with you, Kai might kill Kenny or Rei"  
"Tch. I wouldn't dare try and kill Kenny. I'd have no crew chief." Kai told him.  
"Oh, right. What about Rei"  
"I can't promise anything"  
"Hey!" Rei protested.  
Kai couldn't help but smile. Rei crossed his arms. "We should head out." Kenny told them. Kai and Rei both stood up as did Tyson and Max. "We'll have to take Kai's Tahoe if we're going in one car." Kenny said.  
Kai nodded. The group went out to the hotel parking lot and to Kai's red Tahoe. "Gum, Max." Max groaned. "You noticed"  
"You always have gum, Max." Tyson told him.  
"Who's side are you on"  
"I think that's obvious"  
"Fine!" Max threw his gum away as Kai unlocked the truck. "Who gets shotgun"  
"Not me." Tyson said immediatly. He like the back of the truck. If the last row of seats had been there, no one would have to take shotgun. But Kai had removed them a few weeks before.  
"I don't really care where I sit. I'd prefer the back though." Kenny said.  
"Me too." Max agreed.  
"Then I'm stuck with shotgun? Is there something wrong with the passenger seat?" Rei wondered.  
Kenny shook his head. "No. But who wants to sit up front with Kai? He never talks." Kenny, Max, and Tyson got into the back while Kai and Rei sat up front.  
After driving in silence for a while, Rei glanced at Kai. "Mind if I turn on the radio"  
"Whatever"  
-Sorry for breaking your silence. Yeesh.-

:) I'm too lazy to type up all the practice and what-not. I'm frustrated too. My mom wont record the twin 125s. Dies I want to watch them! It's not just the results I want either. I want to know all the crashes and cautions and what-not. x.x So I can put them in here. Sighs Oh, well. I'll see a repeat or something of the sort. Right. Thanks for reading and please review! My winged, halo-wearing angel reviewers33 Later!

Later note: I'll give you guys the next chapter after I watch the 125s. My mom recorded them for me! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NO I don't own Beyblade or NASCAR OR Rei's sponsor. I don't know who that is yet but I'm working on figuring something out. I might have an idea...though it's not really something that would be a sponsor and it doesn't fit Drigger...But oh well. :) Anyway...I only own the plot and any original characters(Like Kyra who might be Rei's crew chief and team/car owner o.o)

Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing and Kai's tongue.

Notes: Lalalala. XD I'm a lazy bum. I'm not going to type the Twin 125s. o.o I want to get RIGHT to DAYTONA. XD My parents are downstairs watching it and I'm up here typing it. Lalala. Is in a really good mood today I feel like I could type a million fanfics. Even though I can't. O.o I'm...ah...procrastinating...I REALLY need to update InuBodi...o.o That's what everyone's waiting for. Aren't you all? ;.; I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update. Anyway...I'll give you the Daytona 500 now. :) After reviews.

Devlinn Reiko- . Is anyone keeping a count of how many times I say 'I am SO glad that you're enjoying InuBodi!' or things along those lines? I hope not. o.o You might loose count! ANYWAY! I'm glad you like THIS story and(I hope I don't offend this story) I'm glad it wont be higher on your list than InuBodi :) Yes. My fanfics have feelings too! Thanks for reviewing again Dev! Worships

StarryNightObsession- XD I don't know too many phrases. That's why I might have trouble with what I'm going to do with Kai and Rei in this chapter ;.; That's going to be a bit hard. :) Oh, well. I'll figure it out. Chocolate...o.o I'm not a chocolate person. You should see some of the things that I type when I've had too much vanilla coke. I refuse to put those up. XD . Of course Kai wont kill Rei! 33 Thanks for reviewing!

Dark Shadow Tiger- New reviewer! WELCOME! THANK YOU! Yeah. Anyway. :) I see NO problem with stoic people. They rock. I guess Max, Tyson, and Kenny all know that Kai doesn't talk and that he gets annoyed if they talk to him so they all want to sit in the back to they can talk. :) Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

TigerRain- Are you sure? What about dragon/demon wings? Do you have those? looks thoughtful. See, I used to have a halo. But my little horns melted it. Too much heat. :) AAAANyway! Can't do that ;.; Giving Rei Kai's car I mean. Kai Pauses to turn up the radio and hums 'Into The West' Where was I? Right. Kai is driving the Beyblade car because they sponsor him. Besides, drivers can't just trade cars O.o That wouldn't be right. It'd get so confusing! People would be trading cars left and right! . And it's not like I'd give Rei a BAD car. I like the sponsor I'm giving him. I've got their work all over my room 3 Oh, yeah. It's not really the car that they're worried about. Someone tampered with the blade, not the car . Hopes she isn't sounding mean or mad or anything I think you'll probably like Rei's car! It's going to be pretty! Wishes she could draw cars so she could draw Kai and Rei's cars. Thanks for Reviewing!

Notes Continued: ;.; I could easily get a picture of a Cup car and clean it then draw their sponsors on it. Rei's would be easy...But Kai's would kill me. That'd be hard because I can't draw Beyblades...XD Oops. I forgot to decided what kind of cars they drive. Well...That sucks...Umm...There's NO WAY either of them will drive a Pontiac or a Dodge. So it's a Ford Taurus for one of them and a Chevy Monte Carlo for the other. Umm...Well...Ah...That's a hard decision. O.o I like the Taurus more but I can't decide which of the two people I like more. Ah, whatever. Rei drives a Ford Taurus and Kai drives a Chevy Monte Carlo. You should look up pictures of them if you haven't ever seen one. 3Taurus3 Anyway! Enough procrastinating! Here's your chapter! Oh, wait. One more thing. Kyra is Rei's spotter and crew chief/car owner.

Chapter 4 Kai ran a finger along his steering wheel. He was getting edgy. Dranzer was still really nervous about the race and it was making Kai anxious. Kai turned his mahogany eyes wandered to the President who could hardly see. -Come on! Let us go-  
"And now," cried an announcer, "here to say the most famous words in racing- The President of the United States of America, George W. Bush"  
"Gentleman! Start your engines"  
-Yeah. Such an enthusiastic President.- Kai thought as he started his engine. -Let's go...-

Rei wasn't so sure he wanted to pole anymore. Kai was starting in second...Which meant that the stoic driver was starting right alongside of Rei. -This is not going to be easy. Then again...I already knew that.- He had no more time to think about it. The green flag was out. -Here goes-  
"Don't worry about winning, Rei. Just do your best." Kyra told him.  
"That was my plan." Rei answered.  
"Get ahead of Kai as soon as you can. You've got Jr. right behind him and he's wanting this probably more than usual." Kyra advised. Rei didn't respond. He was busy.

Kai allowed Rei to get ahead of him. It allowed the rookie to move up further, giving Kai space to get away from Dale Earnhardt Jr. -I never did like him...- Kai said to Dranzer.  
-Me neither. His bit beast isn't very nice. Dumb toad-  
Kai smiled as they came around turn three. -We need to let him past for a while, Dranzer. Let him settle down a bit-  
-If you say so. You're in control-  
-Not completely. You can stop the whole car. You know that-  
-Ha-  
Kai moved to the inside of the track, bringing himself in front of Kurt Busch. Jr. went ahead of Kai and Kai went back up on the track to race Kurt and Rusty Wallace for third.  
"Three wide, in case you hadn't noticed." Kenny said. Kai was glad he was in a good mood. It kept him in a good mood as well.  
"Oh, no. I hadn't noticed." Kai responded. Sarcasm.  
Kurt Busch came out ahead of Kai and Rusty, leaving them to fight for fourth while Rei, who had dropped back to second, raced Kurt.  
"Kai, try and get Rusty further down on the inside. Jarret's trying to get up behind you." Kenny said Kai knew why Kenny wanted Jarret behind Kai. Kai wanted him there to. -Rei's doing well.- Dranzer said.  
-You're not supposed to be worrying about the other drivers, girl-  
Kai managed to get Rusty further down on the track, allowing Jarret to kept up behind the Beyblade car and push him forward a bit. "I love drafting." Kai said to Kenny. Kenny laughed. "I just wish I could thank him now"  
Kai realized then that he was racing Rei for third and that it was three wide behind him. Again. Rusty Wallace, Dale Jarret and Jimmy Johnson were fighting for fourth.  
"Rei! I think Rusty's going to win fourth which leaves you fighting with him and Kai." Kyra said to her driver.  
"Damnit"  
-Dranzer says Kai is never too aggressive.- Drigger said.  
-With people he knows or hates- Rei retorted.  
-Good point-  
Rei was forced to let Kai have third and fell back with Rusty Wallace and Dale Jarret who had left Jimmy Johnson. Jimmy had fallen back to eighth.  
"You know, as much as I've watched racing...I've never learned who was aggressive and who wasn't"  
"Everyone's aggressive. But some aren't as much as others. You don't have to worry about Jarret. He's a good guy. Rusty wont bug you either. They're racing for the same thing you're racing for." Kyra told him.  
"Thanks"  
Kai tore after Kurt who did his best to keep as far as he could from the 53 car. (A/N: Wow. Huge crash on the real race. Michael Waltrip's car is...Not a car anymore. He's alright though. Breathes deep) But Kai wasn't letting him get away with second place for long. He easily caught up with the Kurt Busch and began the battle for second place while Rei and Dale Jarret were having a clean race for third right behind them.  
"Rei! You've got third but keep an eye on Busch. I'm not sure who's going to get second!" Kyra said.  
"Thanks"  
Kai's eyes found the first place car on the track ahead of them. -Damn. He's got the fastest car on the track today-  
-We'll catch him- Dranzer said, sounding calmer than she had been at the start. They were 30 laps into the race. 30 out of 200.  
-I don't think we're getting this on, Dranzer-  
-Me neither.- She had to agree.  
"Kai. Nice job getting past Kurt. Don't worry too much about catching Jr. He's too far ahead to catch with this car." Kenny said. Kai agreed.  
Rei came up behind Kurt and moved to the inside of the track to try and get past him. No luck. Out of nowhere, Jimmy Johnson came up behind Kurt and pushed him forward and past Kai. Once more, Kai and Rei were racing. For fourth.  
"Kai, I'm not all that sure you'll get the position. Dranzer has never been good at racing against the wall." Kenny said.  
"I know." Kai said. Kenny wondered why he didn't sound as annoyed as the crew chief had thought he would be. "Rei, watch out behind you. Jeff Gordon and Tony Stewart are on a role and they're not going to wait for you to get out of the way"  
"I hope you don't mean they're going to reach out and bite my ass." Rei muttered.  
"No. But they might get aggressive." Kyra laughed.  
Kai cursed when he saw Jeff and Tony tearing towards them. "Kenny! Do I have room to move back"  
"Yeah. What are you-" Kenny stopped and stared at the Beyblade car. Kai had backed off, allowing Rei to get ahead of him. Then, as Jeff and Tony came closer, Kai got up behind Rei and pushed him down the straight-away. Jeff and Tony were left behind and Kai his car to the inside to race beside Rei as they came around the corner.  
"Wow. That was unexpected." Rei murmured.  
"Even though he did take your place on the inside." Kyra answered.  
"He could have easily bumped me out of the way." Rei replied. "Rei! There's a crash behind you. Looks like someone got bumped into the wall. Yellow flag is out"  
"Thank God for pits." Rei said.  
"I'm loose, Chief." Kai said. "Go ahead and pit. We need to change right side tires anyway." Kenny responded.  
"Alright"  
Both Kai and Rei went to the pits but the lead cars stayed out. -What the hell do they think they're doing- Kai asked Dranzer.  
-I hate no idea. There's no way they can go much longer on those tires- Dranzer said. (A/N: Dun-dun-dun)  
-My thoughts exactly.- Kai thought as he pulled out of the pits and ended up right by Rei. "Shit. Kenny, who came out first"  
"I'm not sure"  
"Rei, they can't tell who got out of the pits first. It was too close." Kyra said.  
"What're they going to do about it then?" Rei wondered.  
"I guess you'll both take the restart in fourth"  
"Who'd we lose in the crash?" Kai and Rei both asked their crew chiefs.  
"Looks like Jeff Gordon, Tony Stewart, and Mark Martin." Kenny said. Kyra said something along those lines to Rei.  
"They alright?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah. Only Jeff's going to be able to come back out though. Tony and Mark totaled their cars." Kyra said.  
"Mmkay"  
-Later: Lap 167-  
Kai and Rei were racing for second now, side by side on the straight-away. Behind them were Dale Jarret and Kevin Harvick whom they both felt safe with. Dale Earnhardt Jr. still had the lead. "How many laps do we have, Chief?" Kai asked.  
"Forty-one now." Kenny answered.  
-How are you doing, Dranzer-  
-Splendid! I feel really good, Kai.- Dranzer was usually quieter and less...cheery. But Kai wasn't worried about her. He knew she was always like this with big races.  
-Good. Keep it up, girl. We've been racing for 4 years...5 now. And we've yet to win a race this important.- Kai was enjoying himself, somehow more than normal.  
-We can win this, Kai! We're not loose anymore and we're driving well-  
-Yeah, but the Team Husar car is doing well, too-  
-Rookies-They may be, Dranzer, but they're good-  
-Kai...Do I sound like Dizzi to you-  
-At the moment? Yes. Usually? No-  
-I'm scared. Let's get going-  
Jr. was coming closer and the two second-place racers were coming up on him. "I'm not sure I can make it past Kai, Kyra"  
"Don't worry about it. You're doing fine"  
"Way better than I had hoped." Rei agreed.

Time passed too fast for Rei and Kai. Soon, they were fighting each other for first place with it three wide a ways behind them. Ten laps to go...Could one of them pull away from the other before the finish line?  
Kenny and Kyra, who had somehow ended up standing next to each other, were on their toes. "Come on, Kai! You're doing great!" Kenny encouraged.  
"Keep it up, Rei!" Kyra cheered. -This is going to be close, Kai- Dranzer called.  
-Damnit! Busch and Jr. are right behind us-  
-But look! DJ and Kevin are coming-  
Final lap. Dale Jarret and Kevin Harvick had made it past Busch and Jr. The checkered flag was waiting for the first driver. But Kai and Rei were still side-by-side, neither letting up. Then Jarret came up behind Kai on the outside and Kevin behind Rei on the inside. They pushed the two across the finish line as the crowd roared.  
"Please tell me one of us got there first." Rei said.  
"Kai got it, Rei. But you were amazing! Great race, Rei!" Kyra said before removing her headset and turning to Kenny. She held out her hand and he shook it, smiling. "Rei says you're one of his best friends. It's nice to meet you." Kyra said.  
"It's nice to meet you, too. Rei's a great driver. If I didn't already have Kai on my hands I would have taken him myself. Great race..." Kenny nodded to her and went to meet his driver in the Winner's Circle.

Kai was breathless. He couldn't believe it. He'd won the Daytona 500! As the driver climbed out of his car, he caught site of Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kenny approaching. Rei, who drove for Team Husar, smiled at Kai as he approached. "That was awesome, Kai." Rei said.  
Kai removed his helmet and smiled warmly. "You're a much better driver than you look, Rei. You'd have had it if Dale hadn't helped out"  
"You think so?" Rei tilted his head. Kai nodded. "You would have. In fact, with Kevin's help, I'm surprised that you didn't get it." Kai was stopped when someone came up to him and congratulated him. "That was an incredible race, Kai. Your first big win since you started racing. Were you surprised at the rookie's skills"  
Kai closed his eyes briefly. "Yes...Yes I was." The reported had clearly expected denial. "Do you think you could have had the win without the help of Dale Jarret and the UPS car"  
"No. Rei would have had it. The Team Husar 34 car was stronger than my car today." Kai replied. His mahogany eyes were locked on the golden ones of the flushed Rei. The reported turned to Rei.  
"Do you agree with Kai on this"  
"I'm not really sure. It felt to me that our cars were equal in strength and speed"  
"Well, congratulations to you both and good luck this year"  
Kai moved to stand with Kenny and the other three. "Great race you two." Max said, grinning like a demon.  
"Thanks." They chorused. Dale Jarret and Kevin Harvick both came by and congratulated them. They were both thanked for their help.  
"Next week...Kurt and some of the others are going to be after your blood, Rei." Kai warned him.  
"And you?" Rei challenged.  
Kai smiled. "I have no right to go after your blood. You did better than I did today"  
Rei grinned. "Thanks."

Gets teary-eyed I love them! I LOOOOVE them. :) Alright. Just for the record...I have NOTHING against Dale Earnhardt Jr. :) Just not a favorite of mine. As for Kurt Busch...Refrains from commenting I SOOOOOOO enjoyed typing that! I'm madly in love with this chapter ;.; But I didn't get to make Kai crash. XD Yes, I was planning on it. It was tempting. I'm sorry if anyone was hoping I'd drag out Kai's hatred for Rei. But I just can't. I love them too much :) Well, hope you liked that chapter. Thanks for reading, please review, and THANK YOU to ALL who have reviewed already. :) Goes on worshipping Dev. Laaater! Oh. Wait. Yeah. Forgot to tell you. Team Husar(Lisa & Mike Husar) are photographers. They do wolf photography. :) I have a bunch of calendars with there work and a few pictures 3 Laterlaterlater! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Nascar, or Team Husar (I wish I owned all three o.o) I only own the plot and any original characters.

Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi (and possibly Kai's tongue)

Notes: I've been waiting ALL WEEK to type this chapter ;.; I think I nearly went insane. Oh well. Shrugs I'm going to give you this chapter now. Humm... This is the Subway 400 at North Carolina Speedway in Rockingham, North Carolina. :)

Devlinn Reiko- XD This chapter will probably have even more interaction. But it wont be as happy Smirks It's not like I can have them get first and second for every race. . Thanks for reviewing! 33

Bluumberry- . I had to make him accept Rei fast. My weakness is making Kai hate Rei. I can't do it XD Thanks for reviewing! 33

-Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus didn't review ;.;-

StarryNightObsession- . Hardee. I like vanilla way more than I like coke. Coke is so...less vanilla-ish. XD Duh. Ponders chocolate coke O.o That would be kind cool. XD I'm not sure I'd want to take Kai's too school. It's be getting a lot of annoying questions about why I'm driving a Beyblade car to school. Rei's would be fun though. 3Wolves3 Oh. I guess I kind of phrased that funny. Technically, they didn't LOSE anyone. Not lose as in they died. Meant it as they couldn't come back in to the race after the crash I hope no one read that wrong ;.; . Kai's always there to protect Rei, isn't he? 33 . Thanks for reviewing! 33

The Tigris- . I'm glad you like it. It's kind of funny. I didn't think I'd get any positive reviews on this fic. O.o Is getting WAY more reviews on this than on Blood Reaper Hehe Grins Only one person likes Blood Reaper Finds that amusing I might have to discontinue it like I did Return 2 o.o Only one review. Grins Oh, well. Shuts up Thanks for reviewing!

Dark Shadow Tiger- . Kai's nice in all of my fics. Grins Must be a habit of mine. Thanks for reviewing!

GoldenLass- XD You'll have to read and find out, wont you? Thanks for reviewing.

Neko Oni- XD I never liked racing until my step-dad came along. Now I'm in love with it. I've been to a monster truck thing ;.; But that was back when we still had the Kingdome. It was pretty good :) It was noisy but it was MUCH, MUCH quieter than drag races. Gods, drag races are loud. ;.; We can hear them from my house and there's not a drag racing track in like...an hour's drive from my house. Hums to self Hey! Of course there's KaixRei stuff in here! I don't right Beyblade fics without it! . XD That's amusing, Neko. My mom has a shirt that says 'This is your mind-then there's a ford sign- This is your mind on drugs- Chevy sign' . She got it from my dad, too. He's a Chevy lover. My mom used to only like Dale Jarret. Now it's DJ and Kevin. :) I never liked Pontiacs. I'm really picky about the shape of cars, especially the rear ends. O.o For the longest time I hated the 2005 Mustang because it's rear end was different. I don't mind it now. The thing about Pontiacs and Dodges in racing is that you don't seem to see them up front as much a the Monte Carlo and the Taurus. I really like my Mom's Taurus. Her and my step-dad don't seem to notice it but I think the Taurus drives either a lot smoother or a lot quieter than my step-dad's Monte Carlo. O.o Thanks for reviewing! Loves long reviews

Chapter 5 -We're not going to do very well today, Kai.- Dranzer told her driver as they started the first of 393 laps. -We've never done well here and we didn't start very well-  
"I know. I think this is our worst start here, too." Kai responded.  
-Last year it was 27th.- Dranzer informed him. They were starting 35th this year at Rockingham. "Yeah." Kai said.  
"Don't worry about it too much, Kai. You won the Daytona 500 and that's a good start. There's no other tracks that you're this bad at." Kenny reassured.  
"That's not true. I'm terrible at Bristol." Kai objected.  
"You're pessimistic today, aren't you"  
Kai didn't answer. -Cheer up. At least Rei's got a good position-  
"Damn rookie has third." Kai muttered.  
-I know you're not complaining-  
"Yeah, yeah. Just hush and concentrate on the track."

Rei had a bad feeling about this race. He wasn't worried about his own racing but he kept getting the feeling that the cars nearer to the back were going to cause a caution.  
-And Kai's back there.- Rei reminded himself. Drigger obviously caught that.  
-Don't worry about him too much. I think he's pretty good at taking car of himself.- Drigger said.  
"Yeah, but he also said that this is one of his bad tracks"  
-True.- Drigger admitted, sounding worried as well. He seemed to have taken a liking to Dranzer and was clearly worried about her as well as her driver.  
"You've got Jimmie Johnson coming up on your right, Rei. Pay attention!" Kyra said.  
"Sorry, Kyra." He said as he did his best to keep third. In the end, he let it go and took fourth while Tony Stewart held fifth.

Kai wasn't doing too bad. He had managed to move up to 28th and was fighting Matt Kenseth for 27th.  
"Watch out. You've got Robby Gordon on your tail." Kenny warned. Kai growled. This wasn't good.  
-I thin we're loose, Kai.- Dranzer said.  
"Yeah. Go figure. Do your best"  
"Three wide, Kai. Don't let them both get ahead of you. One's fine but you'll be in 29th if you let them both go"  
"I know"  
-Ooooh yeah. We're really loose-  
"Damnit"  
"We're in luck, Kai! Caution for debris." Kenny announced.  
"Good"  
"Come on in. Pits are open"  
-We got really lucky, Kai-  
"No shit"  
(A/N: ;.; Random note. I just hit my elbow on my chair. Runs off to make tea while she's taking a break Eep Comes back after finding out that DJ's engine blew ;.;)

Kai pulled into his pit and Kenny(AN: I called him Chief o.o) hurried to the car to talk to him. "Hey, Kai. Look. I talked to the officials and they gave us permission to do this. Here. Put this in your helmet." He instructed. Kai took the little mic and watched Kenny retreat. -Okay then...- Kai put it in, wondering what the hell Kenny was up to.

-At the same moment in Rei's pit-  
Kyra leapt the wall and rushed to Rei's window. "Take this. Stick it in your helmet. Try and concentrate though. Don't get sidetracked with it"  
Rei wondered what she meant by that as she left and his pit crew finished. Raising an eyebrow, Rei left the pits and came out in 7th. Kai came out not too far behind in 13th.

-Think we can hold this position- Dranzer asked Kai.  
"No." He answered simply. After that, he found out what Kenny had given him the mic for.  
"I can't believe those two." Rei commented.  
It was a mic that allowed Rei and Kai to speak to each other. (A/N: XD That's probably not allowed in real life. But I couldn't resist)  
"Me neither." Kai responded. "Hey, Kai. You've got Jeff Gordon behind you. Can you hold him off"  
"I don't think so, Chief. Not with this car. And not on this track. I'm going to have to let him by"  
"Okay"  
"This track isn't all that bad." Rei said.  
"In your opinion." Kai muttered.

-There's no way we're getting past him.- Drigger said. He was right. Ryan Newman's car was probably one of the strongest on the track and he wasn't going easy. He was all over Kurt Busch who was in 5th.  
"No kidding. He's moving up pretty fast"  
"Watch out for Matt Kenseth. He's a demon." Kai said, evidently annoyed.  
"Thanks"  
"There's no way in hell I'm staying up here." Kai added. He'd fallen back to 24th. "Get ready for a caution. We've got one coming"  
"Why do you say that?" Rei wanted to know. He had the same feeling.  
"Well, they keep going three wide behind me and I'm falling back"  
"What does you falling back have to do with anything?" Rei said.  
"Considering I've been in every major accident here each time I've raced this track"  
"Ah"  
-We're past Busch! Let him and Jr. Fight for 7th. We've got 6th to worry about. Look at Ryan go. He's in second-  
"Damn." Rei said.

-We're doomed.- Dranzer stated.  
"That's putting it lightly." Kai answered, scowling. They'd fallen back again and were in 30th. Ahead of them there were two rows of cars racing three wide. "Oh, this is not good"  
"What's up?" Rei asked.  
"Nothing"  
"Liar"  
"Don't worry about it. Concentrate on the track." Kai ordered.  
"Hmph"  
-Uh-oh...No...Don't do that! Don't do that- Kai could feel Dranzer flinch when the first row of three wide cars started rubbing each other.  
"Oh, shit"  
-We're -SO- doomed-  
"Hell yeah"  
The inside car in the first row of three wide got loose and spun out, slamming the nose of his car into the car beside him. The center car was shoved up into the outside car and they both slammed into the wall. The three cars behind them had nowhere to go and collided with the cars before them. Kai did his best to move to the inside of the track and avoid the whole thing but he couldn't see where the other cars were through the smoke. He slammed into the car that had hit the loose car and was struck from behind by another car.

"Caution's out. Crash in turn four." Kyra announced. Rei heard the worry in her voice and he had heard Kai's conversation with Dranzer.  
"Did Kai get through?" Rei demanded.  
"No." Kyra answered simply.  
"Damnit"  
-We're tight. We need to pit-  
"Damnit...damnit...damnit"  
-I can't hear Dranzer- Drigger said suddenly. -She's not answering me-  
"Calm down, Rei! Come into the pits when you come around"  
Rei didn't respond. The lead cars had reached turn four and were going slow to avoid touching any of the damaged cars. Rei's eyes caught sight of Kai's car. It was jammed between two others but his driver's side was undamaged. -Hopefully nothing happened -inside- the car.- Rei thought anxiously.

Kai cursed and undid his Hanz device before ripping down his safety net and climbing out of the destroyed car. Kai stumbled a bit as he moved away from the car. Turning around, he found the car in flames. -Daaaamn. I'm going to strangle Jeff Green if I get close enough...How are you doing Dranzer-  
There was no reply for a moment and the safety crew was trying to get Kai into an ambulance. He released his helmet when Dranzer didn't reply and moved towards the burning car. -Dranzer-  
-Feh. I'm okay. Just fine. Get in the ambulance, Kai. I'll be fine. Let's just be glad I'm a phoenix-  
-Alright. I'll see you soon.- Kai allowed the paramedics to take him to the ambulance. He felt fine but there was no point in arguing with them. Kenny would want him checked for injury anyway...

"Is Kai alright, Kyra?" Rei asked as the green flag came out. The track was finally cleared and they were ready to go again.  
"Looked like it. He got out of the car on his own and he seemed to be walking fine. The car is a goner though. Whole thing went up in flames"  
"Must have been a hard hit." Rei said.  
"It was. I'm surprised the engine didn't come out the back of the car"  
"Is Dranzer okay then"  
"Yeah. She's good at handling fire"  
"Alright. Wish me luck"  
"You don't need it but good luck anyway"  
The rest of the race went rather quick and there were no big accidents after the first. Rei finished in 7th while Ryan Newman took the win with Matt Kenseth right behind him. Kai was released and it was announced that he had been uninjured.

"Where'd I finish?" Kai wanted to know. They were sitting in the lobby of their latest hotel.  
"Forty-first." Rei said. "They got Dranzer out of the car and she's fine. No one was hurt too badly"  
Kai nodded. "That's good." He murmured. "What's your worst finish at Rockingham?" Rei asked.  
"Last." Kai, Kenny, Tyson, and Max chorused. Kai was grinning. He obviously found it amusing.  
Rei tilted his head. "Please tell me today wasn't you best finish at this track"  
"Today wasn't my best finish at this track." Kai said. "Ha-ha." Rei rolled his eyes but he couldn't help feeling relieved that Kai treated him as a friend. "So, what was your best finish"  
"Thirty-ninth." Was his response. He was still grinning.  
"And you find it amusing that that is your best finish and you've been in every major crash when you race that track?" Rei wanted to know.  
Kai laughed. "I can't help it. I -do- find it amusing because I swear that track has it's own mind. Before I first raced it I said that it looked easy. It's almost like it's trying to prove me wrong"  
Rei grinned. "And you haven't learned your lesson"  
"Oh, yes, I have. But it teaches me the same lesson every time"  
"Relentless, isn't it"  
"Yeah"  
Kenny grinned at Tyson and Max. The grinned back. The two were getting along extremely well.

Beams I'm happy! That was a fun chapter to write. Hope no one minds that I burned the living hell out of Kai's car :) I'm okay with making him crash though. I have a grudge against the North Carolina Speedway. Dale Jarret (DJ) blew his engine and the track doesn't like Kevin Harvick. It's an evil track Beats it DIE! Hums Anyway! Thanks for reading and please review! Later! Continues to beat the NCS 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: What do you want me to say?

Rating: The same as every other fic I write but with KaixRei pairing and not SBxRL .-

Notes: I HATED having that off weekend. It was REALLY boring. ;.; But I'm back now and I'm really mad at myself. No matter how many time I told myself I was going to finish the last few book chapters for IB...I never did. I still have the book but it's way overdue and my friend is wanting to check it out Does her best to look innocent So...I'll hopefully finish Ch. 13 after this and maybe 14 so we can FINALLY get to the good parts. ;.; It's going to be a long do. Forgot to save reviews AGAIN . . I printed reviews for WoD but I forgot to save/print reviews for HoW. Mutters I'm really screwing everything up. Okay...Uhm...Here we are. Chapter 6. Don't know how short it'll be so bear with me.

Chapter 6 Rei didn't want to get up. He was tired and much too comfortable. But the sun seemed to insist on shining straight in his eyes and he had no choice but to open them. -Damn...- Rei rolled onto his side, remembering that he now shared a hotel room with Kai. The same Kai who no one else wanted to share a room with for fear of pissing him off for an unknown reason.  
"What time is it?" Rei asked him. Kai shrugged, lifting his arm away from his eyes. "Late enough." He replied. "We wont have much time to eat"  
"I'm not hungry anyway." Rei said, sitting up and glaring out the window. (A/N: Pauses to flip her Nascar magazine over so Kevin and Matt aren't staring at her)  
"Neither am I. Then again, when am I ever?" Kai rolled out of bed, straightened and stretched. "I don't think today's going to be a good day for me..." Kai murmured, hardly noticing that he spoke out loud.  
Rei looked up at him. "Why's that?" He asked.  
Kai blinked, "Hmm"  
"Why don't you think it'll be a good day"  
Kai shrugged again. "I don't know." The older driver turned and went into the bathroom while Rei reluctantly got out of bed. -I don't see why everyone thinks they'll randomly piss him off. He's a lot nicer than everyone says he is. Then again...He's a lot nicer than he lets on.- Rei thought.  
When Kai came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and dressing, Rei went in to do the same.  
"Hey! Kai, Rei! Hurry up. Some of us would like to eat!" Tyson called from just outside the hotel room door.  
"Then go alone, Tyson!" Kai replied, annoyed.  
"What about Rei? You didn't throw him out the window or something, did you"  
"No. I -drowned- him." Kai said sarcastically.  
"What"  
"Go -away- Tyson." Kai growled.  
"Fine!" "Idiot..."

-What's on your mind, Kai- Dranzer asked as the green flag came out. -You don't seem to be up to this-  
"I'm not...Not really"  
-And I'm wondering if you have the same bad feeling about this that I have.- Dranzer said.  
"It's not really a -bad- feeling. I'm just thinking that this isn't going to turn out how we hope"  
"Don't worry too much, Kai. We've got a good car." Kenny said.  
"We may have a good car but that doesn't mean something else wont go wrong." Kai muttered.  
"You're optimistic." Rei commented. "Yeah, like always." (A/N:Turns up 'Sound the Bugle' Is Kai ever optimistic?) Kai let Kasey Kahne pass him when the rookie came up next to him. "Where are you at, Rei"  
"Fourth. Why"  
"Watch out for Kahne. He's got a strong car"  
"Thanks"  
Rei could tell that Kai was smiling when he responded, "I just don't want you all crashing when I'm right here"  
"He just doesn't want to admit that he actually cares." Kyra said.  
"I'm guessing they allowed you two to mess with the connections even more." Kai said. It was obvious that Kyra and Kenny could now hear what both drivers were saying as well as both drivers could hear both crew chiefs.  
"Yup. You've got Newman on your tail, Kai." Kyra warned.  
"Not for long. Sorry, Rei. But I'm giving him to you." Kai had caught up to Rei and easily passed him when they came around turn three.  
"Oh, thank you -so- much. Shit...He's fast"  
"I know. Draft me if you have to but wait until Kasey moves out of the way." Kai said. Kasey Kahne was about a car length ahead of Kai and, once he'd gone down the track a bit, Rei came up behind Kai to get them both away from Ryan Newman. "See, now you have to deal with Kasey and I." Rei said. "I noticed." Kai and Rei came up on either side of Kasey(who had moved back to the center of the track. "Don't get pushy. I don't need any more red paint then I already have"  
"Oh, I think it would look fine." Rei said. But he didn't touch Kasey. Kai managed to pull out ahead of the two rookies, leaving them to fight for fifth while he went for Tony Stewart in third.  
-Quick! Who do you think will get fifth- Dranzer asked. Kai could feel her excitement. She was enjoying herself.  
"Kasey. Rei's seemed a bit tight." Kai replied.  
"I am. I'm going to have to let him have it. There's no way I can get by him when I'm this tight"  
"It's alright. I think we're going to have a caution soon. The cars in the bad are getting really close together." Kyra said. "Just do you best to keep sixth for now"  
"I will"  
"Hey, Kai?" Kenny said.  
"Yeah, Chief"  
"Do you still have that feeling"  
"Unfortunately, yes"  
-Me, too. But I'm trying to enjoy myself. Kai's not.- (A/N: I'm afraid this will be a short chapter )  
"I am too! I'm just not succeeding." "Caution! Turn one. Stay on the inside you two and don't let off the gas." Kyra advised.  
"Oh...shit...I wont be able to see the track past that smoke." Rei said as they cam e around turn three. Kai had dropped back past Kasey Kahne and was now in front of Rei. "There's no way I'm getting through that." Rei muttered.  
"Kai"  
"Yeah, yeah." Kai dropped back behind Rei as they came to turn one. Rei, if Kai hadn't been pushing him from behind, would have slowed down. "...Thanks, Kai"  
"I wont do it again, Rei. I lost my spot for that. You -cannot- slow down through smoke like that. The slower you go, the higher the risk of a car coming down on you." Kai growled.  
"Sorry"  
"Kai's right, Rei. Believe it or not, it safer to go right through it than it is to slow down. But the caution's out so you two can come in." Kenny told them. "'Kay."

Thirteen seconds. Kai was pleased with his pit crew. It was a great pit and he came out of pit road in second with Kenseth ahead of him. Kasey Kahne came out in third while Kevin Harvick, Jimmie Johnson, and Rei got out in fourth, fifth, and sixth.  
"How's the car?" Kenny asked Rei when the green flag was out again.  
"Much better. How are you feeling, Drigger"  
-Like I could fly.- Drigger responded. The car itself seemed to purr.  
"Let's see how close to that we can get." Rei said, smiling.  
"There's no way in hell I'm getting past Kenseth. He's about to lap Jr. Where am I at, Chief"  
"One-point-three seconds back." Kenny answered. "Kahne's all over you, Kai." "No shit." Kai managed to keep Kasey back as he caught up with Kenseth. "Do you think they'd black flag me if I purposely spun him"  
"You know that answer to that, Kai." Kenny replied.  
"Of course. But if you don't tell me I might 'accidentally' do it anyway"  
"Kai. If you -purposely- spin him, they'll black flag you for aggressive driving. Got it"  
"I know"  
Kenny sighed and Kyra chuckled. "Look, Drigger. We're flying!" Rei said. "Backwards"  
-Hey! Don't blame me-  
"I wasn't...Hey. I think this is a -bad- thing." Rei said. One either side of him were Kurt Busch and Michael Waltrip. (A/N: I really hope you all understand that I have nothing against any of these drivers that I'm making mean. Except -him-...But...yeah. Kurt' s just Kurt. Rubberhead...) "What's wrong?" Kai asked. Rei noticed the hint of worry in his voice. -See! He's not a bad guy! Now these two...- "I've got Kurt Busch on the inside and Michael Waltrip on the outside and both are getting closer...and closer...And I think I'm loosing paint to Kurt"  
"Damnit! Either let them pass or get ahead of them Rei. They'll have you out in a heartbeat." Kai said.  
"What do you think I'm -trying- to do? If I drop back they'll never let me pass. I'm GOING to get AHEAD of them." And he did. Drigger, snarling angrily, gave the Team Husar car a bit of extra power to pull ahead of the two other cars and left them trading paint with each other.  
"You get past?" Kai asked.  
"Yes. Stupid bastards"  
"Such language." Kyra commented.  
"Not nearly as bad as Kai." Kenny replied. "Uhm...Hate to tell you Kai...But we're about five laps short on fuel. If we don't get a caution you wont make it"  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me before"  
"Hey. I'm not the one who chose not to get gas on the last pit!" Kenny objected.  
"Damnit"  
-I guess we were right, Kai. We're not going to do too well today.- Dranzer said. -Which isn't going to help our position in the point standings any-  
"You're doing great Rei." Kyra said.  
"Kai, just do your best. I might be wrong. We may have enough"  
"But you highly doubt it." Kai added, catching the unspoken thoughts.  
"Yeah"  
Sure enough, with five laps until the checkered flag, Kai ran out of gas and was forced to go to the pits and refill. Rei finished in fourth and Kai in 21st. Matt Kenseth took the lead with Kasey Kahne in second and Kevin Harvick in third.

Kai fell back on to his bed in the hotel room. He hadn't said a word to anyone since the race had ended and Dranzer had refused to speak with even Drigger. Rei, having come in right after Rei, shut the door and went to sit on his bed. "Kenny says he's sorry that you ran out of gas"  
Kai didn't respond. Rei sighed. "Dranzer would speak to anyone either. Tyson's still trying to get her to speak. Max wants to know if you're okay and if you'll be down for dinner"  
Still no response. "You got black flagged for speeding on pit road"  
"What?" "Nothing." Rei smiled when Kai turned his head to look at him.  
"That wasn't funny"  
"Oh course not. But you weren't going to talk to me otherwise"  
"Hn"  
"It wasn't Kenny's fault that you ran out of fuel"  
"I know it wasn't. I know it was my fault for leaving the pit without it. But, to tell you the truth, I hadn't expected to run short." Kai ran a hand through his silver bangs. "Which was stupid. I know it was"  
"I wouldn't say it was stupid. Almost didn't get fuel on that pit because I figured I could make it. But I did anyway"  
"Okay, now you sound like you're lecturing me or something." Kai said, sitting up. "Maybe I am." Rei replied, grinning. Kai smiled. "Have mercy. I'm going to get one from Kenny tomorrow"  
"All right. I wont lecture you then. I'm going to go down for dinner. Are you coming"  
"Yeah. In a minute. Go ahead." Rei nodded and left the room.  
-Oh my god...I think I'm starting to like the damned rookie. Someone help me.-

Went to the store with mom before writing notes so she doesn't remember what she was going to say Uhm...Hi. I'm SwiftSilver? Uhm...I like typing? Uh...You're reading this? Okay. Uhm... Let's try and remember what I was going to say. Well, for one, I wish Dev and Bluumberry would update . . Not that I can complain. I'm not updating very well either. ;.; I really am sorry that I've been neglecting to update InuBodi. But it's really hard to update on chapters that you really wish you could skip. Sighs Well, I guess chapter 13 will be okay-ish to write Smiles I wont tell you why. I'll probably ask my mom if I can get on in a moment. So I wont update InuBodi until tomorrow(Monday) or Tuesday. I wont be able to update on the 12th, which is bad because I was planning on it. Oh well. Thank you all for reading and please review. And I also want to thank ALL of my InuBodi reviewers for sticking with me :) I love you all! I really do! Remembers now that she is supposed to give a link for the picture of Kai and Rei that shows how she imagines Kai's hair Hum...Later! Hums with her Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack Ah...The best cd ever...Sings

-Don't Let Go-  
I can't believe this moment's come It's so incredible that we're alone There's so much to be said and done It's impossible not to be overcome Will you forgive me if I feel this way Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK So take this feeling 'n make it grow Never let it - never let it go (Dont let go of the things you believe in) You give me something that I can believe in (Dont' let go of this moment in time) Go of this moment in time (Don't let go of things that you're feeling) I can't explain the things that I'm feeling (Dont' let go) No, I won't let go

Now would you mind if I bared my soul If I came right out and said you're beautiful Cuz there's something here I can't explain I feel I'm diving into driving rain You get my senses running wild I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile So take this feeling'n make it grow Never let it - never let it go -Bryan Adams (with Sarah McLachlan) from the Spirit: SotC soundtrack.

-You Can't Take Me-  
Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night Get it out - check it out I'm on my way and I don't feel right I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact It's OK - I'll find a way You ain't gonna take me down no way Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it Dont' push me - I'll fight it Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no You can't take me I'm free

Why did it all go wrong - I wanna know what's going on And what's this holding me I'm not where I supposed to be I gotta fight another fight I gotta fight will all my might I'm getting out , so check it out Ya, you're in my way So you better watch out -Bryan Adams from the Spirit: SotC soundtrack

-Get Off Of My Back-  
Well you think that you can take me on You must be crazy There ain't a single thing you've done That's gonna phase me Oh, but if you want to have a go I just want to let you know Get off my back and into my game Get out of my way and out of my brain Get outta my face or give it you best shot I think it's time you better face the fact Get off my back

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing Don't think that you can't find a way in That's what I'm saying Oh if you want to have a go I just want to let you know... -Bryan Adams from the Spirit: SotC soundtrack. Thinks there's more of the song than that  
. It really is a good CD.

Later Note: I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot apologizing to do in the next two weeks. I've been really busy working on homework and my Honors English essay and I haven't been able to post anything for two weeks. Nor have I had time to work on IB. Please, be patient with me as I try and finish Ch. 13. -.- At the moment, I'm having trouble typing and I feel like I need to look at the keys to know where some things are... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ...

Rating: PG-13. You know. KaixRei yaoi pairing and language(Which Rei seems to have now)

Notes: o.o It's 7:40 in the morning and I MUST TYPE THIS. O.o I want to get it done BEFORE the race(which is at 10) so I have to do it now. .; I think...I kind of...Yeah...scratches her neck I kind of...Forgot...reviews...So...Um...Runs away, trying to remember what race this was. Uhm...Atlanta? Las Vegas? Uhm...Shit. We'll say this is Atlanta because I think we're at Darlington today. OH! Bristol is next weekend 33 We named our German Shepherd Bristol :)

Chapter 7

Atlanta. 325 laps. Rei was ready. He'd gotten enough sleep to last him a month and he was now bored of waiting for everyone else to be ready. Well, it was 6 am. Rei looked over. Kai was half-awake and obviously hadn't slept well. That was to be expected. He hadn't been feeling well all week.  
"Why do you insist on sitting up and waiting for everyone to be ready? You might as well go and wake everyone up." Kai murmured, removing his arm from over his eyes to stare at the ceiling.  
"Tyson would kill me." Rei responded.  
"No he wont. I'll get to you first." Kai muttered.  
"Hey. It's not -my- fault you didn't sleep well." Rei responded, standing up.  
"Hn"  
"And it's not like you'll be able to sleep anyway so you might as well get up too. Kenny said he wanted to get to the track early." Rei said as he shut the bathroom door behind him.  
Kai sighed, sitting up and rubbing his temple with a hand. His headache from last night had no left him and was probably worse than before. Growling, Kai stood up and brushed his hair out while he waited for Rei. Once the rookie was out of the bathroom, Kai went in.  
There was a knock at their door and Rei answered it to find Kenny. "Oh, good. You're up. I would hate to have to wake up Kai." Kenny said, having heard the shower in their bathroom.  
"Yeah, you would have." Rei responded. "He's in a bad enough mood already." "Well, finish getting ready and meet us downstairs. I'm going to go wake up Tyson and Max. Kyra's already down there"  
"Okay." Kenny left and Rei shut the door, returning to his bed to brush his hair.  
"I think it must be a bad thing if I can't remember where I qualified." Kai said as he came out of the bathroom and sat on his bed.  
"You can't remember?" Rei asked.  
"I think I remember but I can't...remember. I don't know. My head hurts." Kai rubbed his head again.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be driving then." Rei sounded worried.  
"You've got to be kidding. I've already murdered my place in the points standings enough. If I mess up even more I'll no chance at all to even get a top ten finish in points...Not at this rate"  
"Yeah...Maybe you should get something to eat. You didn't eat at all yesterday"  
"I suppose...Rei"  
"Yeah"  
"Where the -hell- did I qualify?"

Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd taken the pole in qualifying and he had to go to the BACK?  
"I'm sorry, Rei. But we had to change the engine. Someone messed with it over the night." Kyra said, looking equally annoyed.  
"Damnit!" Rei glared at his car. "Damnit"  
"Hey, look at the bright side. You've got a better chance than Kai has"  
"That does -not- make me feel better...How is Kai"  
"No doing too well. His headache seems to have gotten worse. Kenny's not sure he should be racing but Kai refuses to drop out"  
"I know. He probably told Kenny the same thing he told me." Rei sighed.  
"Well, let's get out there"  
"Yeah..."

Only lap ten and Kai already felt like his head was not going to survive the next turn. "Maybe, if I die on the next turn, they'll call off the race." Kai muttered.  
"Kai. What good would that do you?" Rei asked.  
"I wouldn't loose anymore places in points"  
"No shit, Kai. You'd be -dead"  
"Heh. Yeah. Good point." -Are you okay, Kai-  
"Damnit. Does it -sound- like I'm okay"  
-No-  
"Didn't think so"  
"Hey, Kai?" Kenny said.  
"Yeah"  
"You need help"  
"When did you figure that out"  
"Don't ask"  
"Well, shit. Look, Dranzer. It's Kurt. You think I can piss him off if I spin him out"  
-Kai. If you stop talking, we might actually finish the race-  
"What are you saying"  
-Shut. Up-  
He did.

"Two-hundred and eighty laps to go, Kai. How are you feeling?" Kyra asked.  
No response.  
"Kai"  
-If she could hear me I'd tell her that Kai shut up when I told him to. Drigger-  
-Rei. Tell Kyra that Kai shut when Dranzer told him to-  
"Why would Kai shut up"  
-I have no idea-  
"Right...Kyra. Dranzer says she told Kai to shut up"  
"And he listened"  
"It would seem so"  
"Tch"  
"Hey. Why does it feel a bit like I have been surrounded?" Rei said, glancing at Dale Earnhardt Jr. on his left.  
"Because you have. Jr. on the inside. Newman on the outside...And Rusty Wallace on your tail." Kenny said.  
"Oh, shit"  
-I can't get us out of this, Rei-  
"Great...What's our position"  
"13th with 273 laps to go"  
"Where's Kai"  
"10th." Kyra announced.  
"Please tell me he's not falling back"  
"Why"  
"Because I don't think I want to be driving with him right now"  
"You do know that he -can- still hear you, right?" Kyra said.  
"Shit. I forgot"  
"I thought so"  
"This is going to be a clean race. Whether these three assholes like it or not." Rei muttered. "Who's behind Rusty"  
"DJ"  
"Hey. That's a friendly face." Rei said. He was sort of catching Kai's odd mood. "Looks like it. He's coming up behind Jr. I think he's planning on drafting him to get him out of the way...Yup. You're clear on the inside Rei." Kyra said.  
Rei took advantage of that. He came down on the inside of the track and pulled out ahead of the other two. "Okay. So I have 15th. Where's Kai"  
"I don't want to say""He's in fifth"  
"Damn! How the hell"  
"I couldn't tell you. Maybe he's feeling better"  
-Yeah, right. He's not feeling better. He's crazy-  
"How so?" Kai responded.  
-Nevermind-  
"Yeah. Nevermind." Kai growled.  
"You okay, Kai?" Rei asked.  
"Do I SOUND okay?" Kai snapped.  
"Sorry..." Rei muttered.  
"Hn"  
"Damnit! Rusty's back on me and he doesn't seem to be all that happy." Rei commented.  
"Uhm...Rei. I think he's going to spin you out"  
"He -better- not." Rei hissed. Not that it mattered. Rusty Wallace hit the right rear corner of the Team Husar car, spinning Rei out while Rusty sped past him. Ryan Newman only just missed slamming into the nose of Rei's car. Jeff Gordon wasn't so fortunate. He caught the Team Husar Ford in the nose while most of the other cars either spun out in an attempt to avoid crashing or drove right past the wrecked car. The caution was out.  
"Rei?" Kai said.  
"What"  
"You alright"  
"-I- am. The car...is definitely not." Rei said as he pulled himself out of the car. "Shit...You'd think I'd gotten tagged by a train or something." Rei muttered, leaning against his car as the safety crew reached the wrecked cars.  
-Ow-  
"You okay Drigger"  
-Uh...Yeah. I think so. That wasn't any fun-  
"No kidding"  
-Let's not do that again-  
"Nope"  
-Ever-  
"Ever. He should be black-flagged for that." Rei commented before removing his helmet and following on of the paramedics to an ambulance.  
But he wasn't. Rusty Wallace finished the race in third, having bumped Kai out of the way. Kai, his headache having gotten worse after Rusty bumped him, finished in 15th along with DJ in 14th and Kevin in 13th.

"How are you feeling, Kai?" Rei asked, sitting down on his bed and looking over at Kai. Kai was laying on his stomach, his head resting on his crossed arms.  
"Like someone shot me in the head. You"  
"Fine. No injuries"  
"Good...Rei"  
"Hmm"  
"Sorry if I was a bit off this morning"  
"It's okay. I would have been the same way, had I had a headache." "Maybe not the same, but close. I don't think you would have been as...yeah. Dranzer says I seemed a bit strange during the race"  
"You were. And I think it was contagious. Drigger said I was acting a bit weird too.  
"Must be our water." Kai said.  
"Must be"  
"Or maybe it is contagious"  
"Then where'd you get it from"  
"Guess"  
"Tyson"  
"Yeah"  
"Hey, Kai"  
"Yeah"  
"You're not nearly as bad as everyone thinks you are"  
"I'm glad -someone- noticed..."

o.o Yeah. Sorry about the race. Was kind of short. It should be better in Chapter 8 because I'm going to watch the race. Watching it always gives me better ideas than not watching it. . I still like typing this chapter. Even though Kai was a bit crazy. So...Yeah. Thanks for reading and please review! Later!

Favorite Quotes from Chapter 6:

"Hey! Kai, Rei! Hurry up. Some of us would like to eat!" "Then go alone, Tyson!" "What about Rei? You didn't throw him out the window or something, did you"  
"No. I -drowned- him." "What"  
"Go -away- Tyson." "Fine!" "Idiot"  
-Tyson-Kai-Tyson-Kai-Tyson-Kai-Tyson-Kai

"See, now you have to deal with Kasey and I." "I noticed." "Don't get pushy. I don't need any more red paint then I already have"  
"Oh, I think it would look fine"  
-Rei-Kai-Kai-Rei

"One-point-three seconds back"  
"Kahne's all over you, Kai." "No shit"  
"Do you think they'd black flag me if I purposely spun him"  
"You know that answer to that, Kai." "Of course. But if you don't tell me I might 'accidentally' do it anyway"  
"Kai. If you -purposely- spin him, they'll black flag you for aggressive driving. Got it"  
"I know"  
-Kenny-Kenny-Kai-Kai-Kenny-Kai-Kenny-Kai

"Look, Drigger. We're flying!" "Backwards"  
-Rei-Rei

"Kenny says he's sorry that you ran out of gas"  
"Dranzer would speak to anyone either. Tyson's still trying to get her to speak. Max wants to know if you're okay and if you'll be down for dinner"  
"You got black flagged for speeding on pit road"  
"What?" "Nothing." "That wasn't funny"  
"Oh course not. But you weren't going to talk to me otherwise"  
"Hn"  
-Rei-Rei-Rei-Kai-Rei-Kai-Rei-Kai

Snickers

Mr. Stuffy: Are you okay?

Wings: It's contagious, remember?

Mr.Stuffy: Obviously.

Wings: You want it?

Mr.Stuffy: Not really.

Wings: Then leave me alone.

Mr.Stuffy: Gladly. Leaves

Wings: What a pain in the spoiler.

Mr.Stuffy: Ha-ha.

Wings: Smirk I thought it was funny. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Rating: Don't ask!

Notes: I lied!

Chapter 8

"Do you have an idea how boring this is?" Tyson moaned, drumming his fingers on the table. He was seated on the floor of the hotel lobby.  
"I have an idea." Rei said.  
"What"  
"I meant that I have an idea how boring this is." Rei corrected.  
"Oh. Damn"  
"Why are we just sitting here then?" Max asked.  
"Because there is nothing else to do and it's too early to go to bed." Kai replied from his seat besides Rei. (A/N: I just realized something...o.o Heh. Guess how many weeks have passed in the fic since I started. Probably around -8- weeks. That's like...two months. Kai and Rei must be pretty good friends by now O.o I love this! I don't have to slowly build up their relationship in every chapter! There's a whole week between each race where it builds itself! Ooh...Grins wickedly Now to decide just how close they are)  
"Oh. Right. Where's Kenny?" Max asked.  
"Probably out working pit strategies with his new girlfriend." Rei muttered.  
"New girlfriend?" Tyson asked.  
"Kyra." Rei answered.  
"Oh...What? Are you -jealous- or something?" Tyson challenged. Rei raised an eyebrow at him. "Jealous"  
"Well. The way you said it"  
"No. I'm not jealous. Not even close. I'm ecstatic. Kyra will FINALLY stop bugging ME about pit strategies." Rei shook his head. "And, just maybe, Kenny might forget his damned laptop exists." Kai muttered.  
"Yeah. No kidding." Tyson said. "He might as well sleep with the thing"  
"Who says he doesn't?" Rei asked.  
Tyson and Max laughed. Kai only shook his head, smiling slightly. "I have to admit. It isn't hard to see him sleeping with his laptop." Kai commented. (A/N: Ugh! I can't go to the library and post everything until 12:55It opens at one It's only 11:38! Oh, well. I'm not even to the racing part of this chapter yet. I need the next hour. Can't think of anything to do for this race. OMG! Good idea! Pats her back I'm mean.)

Kai had no idea that it would feel so good to race -without- a headache after racing with one for so long on the last race. "How are you feeling, Dranzer"  
-Excellent-  
"That's good. How's your car, Rei"  
"A bit loose but we'll survive. I'm not all that sure I want to be stuck between you and Rusty Wallace." Rei said. In fact, I don't want to be anywhere -near- Rusty Wallace"  
"If he touches you, I'll wreck him. How about that"  
"No way. They may not have black flagged him last weekend but you know they'll black flag you." Rei said.  
"Yeah, yeah"  
"Hey. You do know that they can listen to you two talk, don't you?" Kyra said.  
"Heh. Let them." Kai responded.  
"Look. Rusty's waving at me." Rei said.  
"You think he knows that you usually point with your index finger?" Kai commented.  
"I highly doubt it." Kenny said.  
"Me too!" Kai said.

Almost half-way finished with the race and Kai was leading with Kasey Kahne and Ryan Newman trying to catch up to him. Rei, struggling with a loose car, was managing to guard his fourth-place.  
"We could slow down a bit and they'd never catch up." Kai commented, amazed at how far ahead of second and third they were. "You're doing great, Dranzer"  
-Hey. It's not all my doing. You're driving-  
"So? You're the one running the engine, are you not"  
-Yeah, yeah-  
"I win"  
-You always do-  
"Liar. I haven't won the last few races, have I"  
-Shut up-  
"Not this time"  
-Damn-  
"It's starting to rain." Rei commented as he stole second place and tore after Kai.  
"Yeah. Just sprinkling. They wont stop us yet. Get your ass up here before Kasey catches you." Kai ordered.  
"I'm working on it! If you were do damn fast I might be able to catch you"  
"If I wasn't so damn fast, Kasey would have caught me"  
"That's true"  
"What would you guys think if we made you team mates?" Kenny asked.  
"We might as well be already." Kai responded.  
"Yeah. What he said." Rei had finally caught Kai after the Beyblade driver had slowed down a bit. They were racing side-by-side for first now.  
"That's a fact. I think they're going to throw us a rain delay." Kyra said, sounding disappointed. -Damnit! That's no fun- Drigger said.  
-Why can't they just build a roof over race tracks? Well, I guess that my screw up our driving if they did that-  
"Yeah." Kai said.  
"Yup. They're calling a rain delay"  
"Damnit!" Kai growled.  
Rei fell back a bit, shocked at the cloud's sudden decision to hail. "Shit. That was not expected."

Kai was annoyed. The race had been called off because of the heavy rain. They'd been more than half-way done with the race and it was going well. "Fucking rain..." Kai growled, crossing his arms and glaring at the dark gray clouds.  
"Hey. At least we finish first and second." Rei said, nudging Kai with an elbow. They were standing under an umbrella, having just found out that the race had been canceled. "Oh, yeah. That's great. I would like it more if I'd WON it." Kai replied, crossing his arms and tossing his wet bangs out of is eyes. "If I'd actually raced it to the end"  
"I would have enjoyed my spot better that way as well. But we can't exactly complain. Especially not you. You've lost quite a few point positions the last few races. Even -you- should be glad for a better finish." Rei said, looking up at Kai with his golden eyes.  
Kai looked over at him and sighed. "I suppose you're right. It does help my position a bit"  
"See. Be happy." Rei said, smiling.  
Kai shook his head but he couldn't help but smile as well. "Fine, fine. Let's get out of here. I'm freezing"  
"Me too"  
"No kidding. You're shivering, Rei"  
"I am? Oh. Heh. I guess I am." Rei shrugged. "Oh, well." Kai shook his head again.

I bet you could see the wheels and gears turning in my head. o.o My thought process went like this: Crash-Kai and Rei-Rei gets out of car but Kai's is on fire-Rei goes and pulls Kai out of his car-they see Dranzer spinning in the mud after she tore herself out of the car- mud-it rained-rain-rain delay-Rain delay...-Race ends in a rain delay! What an idea! XD . I'm going to cry. I had a REALLY strong urge to make Kai kiss Rei. Dies Help me! o.o Should I have done it? Or would it have been too soon? ;.; I wanted to! Sniffs Oh, well. Thanks for reading, hope you liked that, and please review! And I'm sorry that I rained it out! I couldn't resist! Later!

Wings: 12:15! Forty minutes! Just forty minutes! Hey. Why isn't 'forty' spelt 'fourty'?

Freedom: Who are you asking?

Wings: I dunno.

Freedom: Then no one is going to answer.

Wings: That's true. Where's Liberty?

Freedom: I don't know. Probably trying to find someone who's willing to brush his hair.

Wings: I will!

Freedom: You're crazy!

Wings: When did you figure that out?

Freedom: Apparently I never did until now.

Justice: What did I miss?

Freedom: Nothing.

Justice: If you say so.

Wings: Hi, Justice.

Justice: Greetings, SwiftSilver.

Wings: WINGS! Call me WINGS!

Justice: I will call you what you were named.

Freedom: So formal...

Freedom- Mustang/Shire/Appaloosa. Oldest of five.

Liberty-Shire/Appaloosa. Has a VERY long mane and tail. His mane trails on the ground as does his tail. His bangs are longer than his head. Second oldest of five.

Justice- Mustang/thoroughbred. Second youngest of five. Very serious and formal.

:) 333Freedom, Liberty, and Justice333 333Raven333 XXXCrowXXX .Glares 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Stares at you 

Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing. No. Rated R for Kai/Hillary pairing -Dun dun dun-. No. o.o You know I only write KaixRei. With TysonxMax thrown in occasionally. Though not in this fic. You know...I hate Tyson. He's a retard...Max is cool though . Max rocks. Yeah. Anyway.

Notes: Bites lip You're all going to kill me for this but...I forgot to save/print reviews for WoD AGAIN. ;.; I'm really sorry about that but I DID say I wouldn't post the next chapter until I had the reviews...So...I'll just keep up what I'm doing while you all strangle me as you wait for IB and WoD. Kay? Kay.

Devlinn Reiko- . Hehe. I don't always catch all of the races but it's good to hear that someone besides me makes an attempt to watch them. Did you watch the Bristol race? Or at least hear about Dale Jr. purposely spinning out to get a caution-.- If there isn't already a rule against purposely causing a caution, Nascar will create one. Oh, well. Thanks for reviewing .

Bluum:) I'll call you 'Bluum' from now on. . Adds it to her dictionary real quick Anyway...About the missing text thing, was it when it said 'He'd gotten enough sleep to last him a month and he was now bored of waiting for everyone else to be ready.' And then moves on to ' Well, it was 6 am. Rei looked over...'? That was the only part that I could find in the beginning that might have sounded like text was missing. Isn't sure But I don't think there was text missing. Sorry if it slowed you down. ;.; Yeah. I would have loved to make them kiss. Big sigh . It's a good idea and I thank you because it led me to the idea that I will actually use. Tries to stop her left eye from watering Stupid cold. Well, anyway! Thanks for the review .

Shaka- Eep. I saved all these reviews straight from the review page so everything is all bunched together. I almost didn't see your review since it was stuck between Bluum and Dev's reviews XD Anyway(I use that too much. Give me a moment to find a new word) Oh. Here. Try this. Moving on, I'm hoping to give a nice crash next weekend. I can't do it for this chapter because it would ruin my plan. . Thanks for reviewing . Tries to make her right index finger stop hurting. I think I pinched a nerve. AGAIN...

Ashla- For some very odd reason, you remind me of Aisha from Outlaw Star. Shuts up before she starts going crazy No...Can't stay quiet for long I haven't seen Outlaw Star in YEARS. ;.; It still remains my number 1 favorite anime show. Sniffles I miss it SO much. Anywho... Glad you think it's fun because it's a delight to type, as are all of my Beyblade fics. Except chapter 13 of IB. Which I'm taking too long of a break from...Yeah. .; Thanks for reviewing.

The Tigris- Snickers Me too. I didn't even realize I'd typed it until I went to type the next chapter and had to re-read that one. .; Thanks for reviewing.

Another Note: I'm a bit worried. Someone actually said that IB wasn't very interesting yet. O.o I wont go on that and start telling myself it sucks because everyone else likes it. It's just like that one person who didn't really care for Missing...Snickers I'm easily amused. The thing is...I've never gotten a flame. Hey. That reminds me. A few questions for my readers/reviewers:

Can anyone tell what the hell the 'abbey' is for BB? I've read about it in fics but I don't quite understand what it is...And the dictionary definition of 'abbey'...Doesn't seem to fit how everyone makes Kai's feelings toward the BB abbey. O.o I'm just confused.

How many of my readers/reviewers are male? Never thought about it until a while ago I just think it'd be interesting to know. o.o

How many of you guys have had actual flames in reviews? Like...Full-out flames. Not the ones I get where they criticize something but say the story's good. o.o

Yeah. Here's the chapter...

Chapter 8

If there was any race that Rei wished he didn't have to race Kurt Busch in...it was the Bristol race. According to Kai, Kurt practically -owned- the track. From Rei's position behind him at the start of race, he could almost -see- how good Kurt was with this track.  
-Maybe something will go wrong.- Drigger said.  
"Tch. Yeah, right. That's going to happen." Rei responded, sighing.  
"It's not good to have a song stuck in your head during a race, is it?" Kai asked.  
"That depends. What song's in your head?" Rei asked, laughing.  
"I'm not going to say." Kai answered.  
"Aw, come on. What is it"  
"Oh, it's the cry-baby song, isn't it?" Kenny asked.  
"The -what?" Rei was lost.  
"Well, it's called 'This Ain't Tennessee' but we call it the 'cry-baby song' because the person who's point of view it's sung at...Well, it sounds like the guy is complaining about everything he's singing about." Kenny explained.  
"Heh. Then no, it's not okay"  
"Need something else, Kai?" Kyra asked as the green flag came out.  
"Could you"  
"Sure thing. What're you wanting?" Kyra asked.  
"Oh"  
-Don't Let Go- Dranzer called.  
"Dranzer says 'Don't Let Go.'" Kai told Kyra.  
"Okay. Here goes." Kyra took off her head-set and set it by the CD player that she always brought up with her. She stuck the CD in and changed it to the song before pushing play.

"I can't believe this moment's come It's so incredible that we're alone There's so much to be said and done It's impossible not to be overcome"

"Hey, Rei"  
"Yeah"  
"Who's behind you. My left eye is watering. I can't really see." Kai said.  
"It's Jr. You have a cold again"  
"Yeah." Kai responded, coming up beside Dale Earnhardt, Jr. "I think I got it from Max"  
"I see. And Max got it from you." Rei said as Kai passed Jr., taking third place and gaining on Rei.

Will you forgive me if I feel this way Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK So take this feeling'n make it grow Never let it - never let it go

"You know what I'm going to do if we win, Drigger?" Rei asked.  
-Die-  
"Probably. But not what I was thinking"  
-What then-  
"Nevermind"  
"Look at that. You think Kurt's mad?" Kai asked, grinning to himself. Kai had passed Rei a few laps ago and was less than a car-length away from Kurt.  
"Oh, no. He flipped you off because he's so happy to see you." Rei answered.  
"That must be it"  
(A/N: Two things: a) This'll be a short race because it's late and there are some things I'm wanting to do at the end of this chapter 3 and b) I wonder what happened to StarryNightObsession. ;.; She hasn't reviewed in a while. And short race means REALLY short race.)

(Dont let go of the things you believe in) You give me something that I can believe in

(Dont' let go of this moment in time) Go of this moment in time

(Don't let go of things that you're feeling) I can't explain the things that I'm feeling

(Dont' let go) No, I won't let go

"Shit. They're pulling a caution for that? He didn't even touch anything!" Kai exclaimed. "It was obviously done on purpose"  
"Yeah, well, that's Nascar for you..." Kenny sighed.  
"We only have 30 laps left! Just let the damn race be!" Rei growled. 'I can't believe he purposely spun out! This is stupid'  
"Might as well come in. Everyone is." Kenny said.  
"I'm NOT coming in." Kai snapped.  
"Nor am I"  
"I suppose you can survive the last 30 laps. Good luck."

Now would you mind if I bared my soul If I came right out and said you're beautiful Cuz there's something here I can't explain I feel I'm diving into driving rain You get my senses running wild I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile So take this feeling'n make it grow Never let it - never let it go

The last lap of the race was the only lap that really mattered. Kai and Rei were racing each other for first with Kurt and Jr. behind them just as they had been during the Daytona 500.  
"Shit! They're not going to let us have this easy!" Rei said as they approached turn four. Coming out of turn four, Kai and Rei made contact, leaving marks all across the sides of each other's cars.  
"No duh." Kai replied. "You're not -supposed- to." Kai said.  
"Yeah, well, that's not the point"  
"I know"  
Almost to the finish. Rei's breathing quickened. He and Kai were perfectly lined up with only a little space between them. Kurt and Jr. took advantage of that little space. The nosed their way in, forcing the 34 and 53 cars to spin around so they both crossed the finish line sideways. Somehow, though no one could figure out how it was possible, Kurt and Jr. avoided crashing and the rest of the field drove right passed the two without trouble.  
"Holy shit..." Rei murmured. "Kenny"  
"Rei got it. Wow. That was incredible. How did they manage to get past you without crashing"  
"I don't know..." Kai and Rei both said.  
"Well, Rei. Take a victory lap. Kai and I will see you in the Winner's Circle. Kai, get your ass down here"  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Rei"  
"Yeah"  
"Excellent job. You deserve the win. See you in a while." Kai managed to get his car out of the way and drove off.  
"Thanks, Kai." Rei couldn't remember ever feeling so good about a compliment before.  
-That was fun. So, what are you doing now that you won-  
Rei smiled. "You'll see."

Rei climbed out of the Team Husar car, removing his helmet and setting it on the roof before sitting down on the roof himself. It was a strange feeling, being in the Winner's Circle. It was a strange feeling but a good one. It reminded him of winning the soccer tournament with his team once. Just a ton better. Why better? One- racing was harder. Two- KAI had complimented him. KAI had said he'd deserved the win.  
Kenny, Kai, Kyra, and the others came to Rei before the reporters ever got a chance to annoy the poor rookie. "Great job, Rei!" Max cheered, grinning up at him.  
"Thanks, Max"  
"Yeah, Rei. You did really well." Tyson said. Kyra and Kenny enthusiastically nodded in agreement. Kai only smiled.  
"Hey, Kai?" Rei said.  
"Yeah"  
"I told Drigger that there was something I was going to do if I won and I'm going to go right ahead and do it now. As long as you promise to wait until I'm done before you kill me." Rei said. For some reason, he wasn't worried about Kai's reaction. He knew he had to do it now before he lost his nerve and he -really- wanted to do it.  
"I wont even ask what it is...But I wont kill you until your done." Kai said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Promise"  
"I promise"  
Everyone's attention was on them but Rei didn't care. Taking a breath, Rei got down from the hood of his car and stepped up to Kai. "Sorry about this." Rei said before resting a head on the back of Kai's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. For a moment, Kai's eyes only widened. If it had lasted longer, he might have closed them but Rei pulled back too soon for that. "Okay, so why would I be killing you and what the hell are you sorry for?" Kai murmured, staring at Rei. His eyes were still wide.  
Rei tilted his head to the side. "Hey! Let's get out of here and you can talk it over later! I'm starved and we ought to go to dinner and celebrate. We never celebrated Kai's Daytona win and we should have. So we'll celebrate them -both- today as -well- as Kai's birthday." Tyson said.  
"Hey, who ever told -you- when my birthday was?" Kai demanded.  
"Kenny!" Tyson accused, pointing at him. Kenny only shrugged.  
Kai sighed. "Fine, fine. Have it your way. Rei, I think we'll have to talk later." Kai said to Rei.  
Rei nodded in agreement, still watching Kai's face in slight shock. 'Does he really not care that I just kissed him in front of all of his fans and the other teams? AND cameras'  
"Wake up, Rei." Kai said, raising his eyebrows.  
"What? Oh, sorry, Kai."

Rei looked up when Kai stumbled down the hotel stairs, chased by Tyson. "Hey! Get back here! You can't do that, Kai"  
"Yeah? It's a bit late." Kai told Tyson, turning to face him. "We have to go. There's no time to go upstairs and do anything"  
"But...but...Your fans...They'll wonder where they went"  
"And I really don't care." Kai said, shrugging. "I'm not in the mood to paint them back on, okay?" Kai said.  
"Fine, fine"  
Rei couldn't stop staring at Kai. He was dressed in a pair of black, slightly tight pants. His sleeveless shirt was a shade of crimson that nearly matched his beautiful eyes. The scarf that was wrapped around his neck and trailing down his back wasn't white as his team usually saw. Instead it was sky blue, almost the silver like Kai's hair. In addition, the blue paint that Kai usually wore was gone and his silver hair brought out the golden color of his skin. (A/N: A lot of people refer to him as pale but I don't like that o.o)  
"Can I say something?" Max asked, blinking.  
"What?" Kai asked, looking back at him.  
"You look really good in that, Kai." Max complimented.  
Kai blushed. "Uhm...thanks...Can we go now?" Kai was obviously uncomfortable with the looks he was receiving from those in the room.  
"Sure. Everybody up. Time to go to dinner." Kenny said, getting up along with Kyra. "Might want to leave the CD player here, Kyra.  
"Why?" Kyra asked. Rei heard the song that Kyra had been playing for Rei during the race.

Chorus  
I've been waiting all my life

To make this moment feel so right The feel of you just fills the night

So c'mon - just hold on tight...

"Nevermind." Kenny sighed. "Let's go."

Kai opened the door to his Tahoe with a sigh. Once again, everyone but Rei refused to sit up front with him. "I don't get it. Honestly, you all act like I'm diseased or something." Kai said.  
"You -are- sick." Tyson pointed out as Kai started the truck and backed out of the parking space.  
"Tyson, you all sit back there whether I'm sick or not." Kai replied, looking at him in the rearview mirror. "Admit it. You all think I'm going to strangle you"  
"Okay, so we do. But it doesn't help that you don't talk to anyone when you're driving." Kenny said.  
"Well, I'm sorry if my mind wonders an awful lot..." Kai muttered. Rei smiled at him.  
"Don't mind them, Kai. You're the only person in this car that I'd want to sit up here with. In fact, you're the only person I want to be in a car with. I mean, for driving"  
"Thank you, Rei. It's good to know that -someone- appreciates my company." Kai said, glaring pointedly at Tyson in the rearview mirror.  
"Hey! I can't help it if I prefer people who are alive when they're driving"  
"Tch. Sure. You can't help it at -all.-" Max said, snickering.  
"Shut up"  
"Kyra?" Rei said.  
"Hmm"  
"Give me your CD." Rei said.  
Grinning, Kyra handed Rei the Spirit soundtrack and Rei put it in, turning up the radio. Kai couldn't help but laugh. "See. Now -no one- has to talk." Rei said. Only Kai could hear him though.

O.o Dinner scene...Uhm...Maybe I'll type chapter ten as an in-between race chapter that tells about the dinner and stuff. Omg...I love Kai and Rei. . And the outfit the Kai was wearing? I want one. And you know what I REALLY want? Kai's white scarf. Drool I'd wear it all the time. Snickers Well, hope you liked that chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! Later! Doesn't want to take medicine for her cold. ;.; It's nasty stuff and I'm out of coke...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Flies On The Butter.

Rating: Old tin roof

Summary: Leaves in the gutter

Notes: Hey. I wasn't going to remind you. o.o So I just gave you the title of the song that just started and the first few words. Anyway. Yeah. Forgot that I had to do this. Dinner scene. Have to do it before I forget and write tomorrow's race without ever doing the dinner scene. Now. If only I could decide how to have Kai and Rei discuss their feelings... That's what I have the biggest problem with. Deciding what they'll say. It always sounds really stupid and corny how I write it O.o Eep.

Chapter 10

Rei began to wonder how many times his eyes had wandered to Kai during the drive to the restaurant and he wondered if Kai had noticed. -If he didn't look so good in that, I wouldn't pay any attention.- Rei tried to tell himself. He knew that it wasn't true. Rei had found Kai attractive since he first saw him and even more so after he'd found the courage to kiss him. -At least that's not all that I fell in love with...That's right, Rei. Admit it...You're in love with Kai. Wait until I tell -him- that...I wonder what his reaction will be... He didn't seem to mind it when I kissed him-  
"Rei?" Kai glanced over at Kai and the rookie blinked. "Huh"  
"When do you plan on staring at someone else?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh. Sorry"  
Kai smiled. "I wasn't complaining. But you were completely spaced out." Kai told him.  
"Yeah. That happens." Rei said, turning his gaze on the dark road that they drove on. (A/N: Oh, forget it. I'm going to write this tomorrow...) (Next Day: O.o OMG. Today's race(At Texas) was GREAT. Kevin didn't do too well but Kasey kicked -ass-. Smiles uncontrollably Second place by a car length. Awesome race. I'm not going to be mad that he didn't win. Elliot Sadler won and I've nothing against him. . Anyway. The chapter.)

If Kenny hadn't insisted that it was okay, Rei would have refused to order anything at the restaurant. It was -expensive-. But Tyson kept telling him that it was being payed for by a friend and Rei finally gave in an ordered something. He wasn't all that hungry and it seemed that Kai wasn't either, considering they both chose something at random and hardly touched the meal.  
"So. Next weekend. How are you feeling about it?" Kyra asked them.  
"I'm not all that sure. I've never been bad at Texas but it's not my best track." Kai replied. "I have no idea...I've hardly ever raced at Texas and I've never done well when I did. But, with the Team Husar car, I think I've been doing better than I used to." Rei said.  
"I'm not all that sure about you Rei, but I think -you- will do fine Kai. Dranzer seems very confident about Texas." Kenny told Kai.  
"I noticed"  
"Hey, Kai. Kenny, Max, and I found something for you. Nascar's allowing secondary sponsors and we found one for you. We also found an upgrade for Dranzer." Tyson said, standing up.  
Kai sighed. "Why is it that, when I forget my birthday exists, everyone else remembers?" Kai asked, running a hand through his hair.  
"What's the sponsor?" Kyra asked.  
"Coke." Tyson said.  
"They've never sponsored, have they?" Kai asked, surprised.  
"No. Not really. Not with a big sponsorship. What do you think, Kai"  
"Thanks..." Kai murmured, smiling. "No problem." Kenny responded, smiling back. "Hey! Maybe we should go down to Texas early and see the new paint scheme!" Max suggested.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. You have to see it, Kai. It's a lot better now. It was Rei's idea to have it changed and he designed it. It looks awesome." Tyson said, grinning.  
"So, everyone but me either found out or remembered my birthday?" Kai asked.  
"Probably. But how could you forget your -birthday?" Tyson asked.  
"It's never really mattered." Kai answered, shrugging. "Besides, I usually have more important things on my mind"  
"Usually? So you don't right now?" Max asked.  
"I wouldn't be here if I did." Kai answered, raising an eyebrow. "Right, right. I'm stuffed. Can we go back now?" Kenny asked.  
"Let me finish mine!" Tyson said, starting to eat faster.  
"Good night." Kai said, leaning back and closing his eyes.  
"Hey! I don't eat THAT much!" Tyson protested.  
"Of course not"  
"Shut up"  
"No problem"  
"Ass hole"  
"Tch."

Kai gazed at the car, his eyes slightly widened. It was amazing. Before, it had been dark navy, nearly black, before with the Beyblade logo on either side and on the trunk. But that wasn't all now. On the hood was a smaller version of the Beyblade logo with an image of Dranzer behind it. The paint was black now, causing the flame design coming from the wheel and up behind the number to stand out. On the back was the Coca Cola logo.  
"My god, Rei..." Kai murmured, approaching the car and touching the image of Dranzer on the hood. "It's incredible." Kai said, looking over at him.  
Rei smiled, glad that Kai liked it. "It too me forever to decide whether to put Dranzer on the hood or the side. But it looked better with the flames on the sides"  
Kai looked down at the hood of the car once more before turning to Rei. "Thank you, Rei." Kai said.  
Rei smiled. "No problem. I had a lot of fun designing it and it was worth the trouble." Rei told him.  
"What body did you use?" Kai asked him.  
"The one from your Bud Shoot-out win." Rei answered, moving to stand next to Kai.  
"I thought Kenny sent it back home." Kai said, looking at Rei.  
"He did. But he had it brought here when I showed him the design." Rei answered, smiling.  
"I owe you, Rei. The car looks amazing"  
"Oh, come on. It's your birthday. You don't owe me." Rei said, shaking his head.  
"Tch. Getting the new sponsor and the up-grade for Dranzer was a good enough birthday present. But this...I'm not going to accepting gifts from you for a long time." Kai said.  
"You like that much?" Rei asked, head tilted slightly.  
"That's a stupid question so I wont answer it. Come on. The others are waiting for us...Thank again, Rei"  
Rei nodded and they left together.

O.o I had to resist the urge to make the car chrome illusion. It's extremely expensive paint. . Well, I'm a lazy bum so I don't think I'll type out their 'talk'. O.o I wouldn't know how type it without it sounding stupid. I hope you all liked that chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! O.o Oh, yeah. A question. Have any of you ever taken Dayquil? Shudders I hope you never have to. I have a horrid cold and I had to take it this morning. It's DISGUSTING. Ten times worse than any children's medicine. But it WORKS. Within fifteen minutes of taking it, my throat stopped hurting and I could swallow without feeling the pressure in my nose. O.o It's hard to swallow when you're so congested that you cant sniff and it's hard to blow out. o.o Anyway. Later! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Rating: Same old.

Notes: O.o This is the most chapters I've written without posting. Three un-posted chapters of HoW. Eep. Gotta type the race but, all of a sudden, my inspiration went POOF. O.o I'll do my best to type without it but I can't guarantee that it'll be all that good of a chapter.

Chapter 11

"I'm guessing Jr. wont be spinning out on purpose this time." Kai commented as he watched Dale Earnhardt Jr. get into the Bud car.  
Kenny laughed. "I don't think he's stupid. He learned his lesson. Though I'm not all that sure he didn't -want- to get in trouble. I think he's sick of all the attention he's getting, being Nascar's golden boy and all. Don't get me wrong. I don't feel sorry for him at all"  
"Good. Me neither." Kai replied, waiting impatiently for the signal to start the car's engine. "Come on..." Kai murmured.  
"You really want to race, don't you?" Rei asked.  
"I'm over my cold and I have too much energy." Kai said. "Heh. And people think racing isn't a sport. I'd like to see -them- get in one of these and race 'em." "Hell yeah." Rei agreed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "My god, just start the damn thing"  
"You're as impatient as I am." Kai accused.  
"Yes, well, my excuse is better." Rei replied.  
"Oh"  
"Yeah"  
"What's -your- excuse?" Kai demanded.  
"I'm so in to racing and the joys of it that I wish the races lasted longer and started sooner." Rei answered.  
"Yeah, right." Kai sighed. "Finally"  
"Gentlemen. Start you engines"  
"Oh, come on! You can do better than that! You sound like someone dragged you out of bed and forced you into speaking!" Rei said as he started his engine.  
Kai did the same along with the rest of the field. "I hate it when they do that. Why bother showing up if you're not going to put some enthusiasm into it? My grandmother could've done it better"  
"Your grandmother is dead, Kai." Kenny reminded him.  
"My point exactly." Kai muttered as the pace car led them around the track.  
-Hey! This up-grade makes me feel light-headed. Is that bad-  
"You tell me. How would you define light-headed?" Kai asked Dranzer.  
-Light headed as in...How to describe it...Okay. I feel like all thoughts but thoughts of the race are gone. It's a bit unnerving but I kind of like it-  
"I think that was the idea." Kai said.  
-This will be fun! Let's race-  
"What else would we be doing here?" Kai asked her, smiling.  
-Crashing-  
"I suppose that works, too"  
"Green flag is out. Finally. Good luck you two and stay out of trouble." Kyra said.  
"You're kidding, right?" Rei responded. "Look who I qualified with"  
"Damnit. I hadn't thought about this. You're with Robby Gordon and Busch, aren't you? Be careful." Kai said. He stopped talking for a while after that as he fought Kasey Kahne for third.  
"Wow. I'd have never thought racing could be so violent. Kurt looks like he's going to kill me." -He probably wants to-  
"Probably."

Kai didn't realize he'd taken first until Kenny cheered. "Great job, Kai!" Kenny said.  
"What"  
"You've got first"  
"I did? Oh. Yeah. I think I spaced out. Sorry, Chief"  
"You did that when you were spaced out?" Kenny asked.  
"I guess so"  
"Space out again, will you"  
"Well, now that I noticed, I wont be able to again. Who's behind me"  
"Jeff Gordon." Kyra said.  
"I think I heard him say something about you on the radio"  
"Radio'  
"I have Dizzi on and I'm following Jeff." Kenny explained.  
"Ah. What'd he say"  
"Right now he's saying something about wanna-bes." Kenny said.  
"Shut-up and kiss me, ass hole." Kai muttered.  
"I could tell him that, if you really want me to." Kenny offered.  
"No way. If anyone touches my paint I'll kill him"  
"Look what I created. He's threatening to kill. What have I done?" Rei said as he worked his way around Robby Gordon to get behind Jeff.  
"What have you done? You just screwed yourself over. Your in between the two Gordons, Rei. Not a good place to be." Kai said.  
"Maybe not, but Jeff's too busy trying to pass you to bother me any." Rei reminded him.  
"Yeah. Good luck getting past Kai, Jeff." Kyra commented, eyes wide. "Kai, if you don't slow down a bit, you'll lap the whole field. There are only 24 cars on the lead lap as it is. You're lapping them like crazy." Kyra said.  
"Why are you tell me this?" Kai asked.  
"Just thought I'd let you know that there isn't going to be anything left of this track when you're done with it." (A/N: OMG. Live version of The Thunder Rolls 3333)  
"That's too bad." Kai replied, coming up on the 24th car and passing them. "Oh, look. I just lapped Newman. Let's hope he wont be -too- upset." Kai said.  
"Kai, are you okay?" Kenny asked, sounding worried.  
"Yes, sorry. Tyson forced me to drink the whole 2 liters of VC. Too much caffeine for me." Kai said.  
"Oh, so this is -Tyson's- fault?" Kyra asked.  
"What? No. I was the one who agreed to drink it." Kai said.  
"Kai, I think you're addicted to VC." Rei said.  
"I think so, too. I get a headache if I go more than three days without it." Kai said. "Did I just lap Stewart?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah. Only 18 cars on the lead lap now. Rei's gaining on you, Kai." Kenny warned.  
"You're not supposed to tell him that!" Rei said.  
"Hey. I'm his spotter. It's my job." Kenny said. "Hey, Kai. I'm going to hand this over to Max. Mr. Dickenson wanted to talk to me"  
"Okay"  
There was a pause before Max's voice came on. "Hey, there Kai"  
"Hey, Max." Kai greeted.  
"You know, I refuse to listen to the radio when you race so I never did know what you two talk about when racing." Max said.  
"We talk about too many things." Rei answered. "Hey, Kai"  
"Yeah"  
"There's a very inviting Monte Carlo rear end in front of me and I have the sudden urge to steal it's paint." Rei said.  
"Don't you dare, Rei"  
"It's so hard to resist. I mean, red's a wonderful color and the Coca Cola has a lot of red. I kind of feel like a bull or something of the sort"  
"You touch my paint and I'll hang you from the stands by your hair." Kai threatened as they came around turn four and headed for the start/finish line. "30 laps to go." Max said. "You know I wont purposely rub paint with you Kai. I'd destroy both of our paint schemes if I did and I'd be black flagged for aggressive driving." Rei said.  
"That's a fact." Kai said. "Damnit. Not another caution. I bet you they drag it out as a ten-lap caution"  
"I bet it's a five. What are we betting?" Rei asked.  
"I don't know yet. We'll decide after the race. Hey, Max"  
"Yup"  
"Please tell me I don't have to come in to pit." Kai said.  
"You don't. Kenny says you're good to go." Max said.  
"Now -that- is what I like to hear"  
"We're not so lucky, Rei. You need fresh tires." Kyra said.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming"  
"Hurry back Rei." Kai said.  
"Oh, shut up"  
"Ow"  
"Did I miss something? I've never heard you talk to much, Kai"  
"He only ever talks to Rei this much." Kyra told Max.  
"Funny. I remember Kai's first reaction to Rei"  
"Don't remind me." Kai muttered.  
"Oh, hey. Did you guys ever talk about the thing that went on after Rei won last weekend?" Max asked.  
"Yes"  
"And"  
"And it's not important right now. What -IS- important is who's behind me." Kai retorted.  
"Oh. Elliot Sadler. He's running well today. Kasey Kahne's behind him. Rei came out of the pits first so he'll be restarting in fifth." Max told Kai. "Will you tell Tyson and I later"  
"No." "You're no fun. I'm sure -Rei- will tell us." Max said.  
"I will not!" Rei answered.  
"Aw, why not"  
"You'll figure it out sooner or later anyway so what's the point?" Kai said. "Ten laps of caution, Rei. I win"  
"I know, I know."

"Five laps to go, Kai!" Max said, biting his lip. Rei had dropped to seventh and Kai was trying to keep ahead of Elliot Sadler and Kasey Kahne. When the white flag indicating the final lap came out, Elliot and Kasey were racing side-by-side and gaining on Kai. "Shit. There's no way I want to finish this three wide." Kai said as he tore down the straight-away coming off of turn four. Elliot and Kasey pulled up on either side of him and the three of them shot towards the finish line. "Come on, Dranzer!" Kai encouraged.  
-Let's get away from them- Dranzer called before Kai sped up a best he could without spinning out. Elliot Sadler beside Kai with only a half a car length separating their car noses. Kasey managed to finished a half a car length from Elliot's nose. -We won- Dranzer was shocked.  
"Hold on. I'm a tad dazed..." Kai murmured.  
-H-hai...Me too.- Dranzer said.  
"Great job, Kai! That finish was fantastic!" Max cheered.  
"I don't think I can settle with a victory lap. What do you say, Dranzer? Burnout?" Kai asked, still a wide-eyed and a bit dazed.  
-Yeah...I think so...Sure.- Dranzer answered.  
"Okay..." Kai waited for the last car to leave the track before putting the Beyblade/Coca Cola car into a complete burnout that caused both of his back tires to blow. "Hey. If I destroy my own paint do I have to kill myself?" Kai asked Dranzer.  
-No. I don't think the threat applies to you or Rei.- Dranzer said.  
"Good." Kai managed to get the car to the Winner's Circle despite the blown tires. "I think this calls for an awful lot of VC"  
-Too bad I can't have any-  
"Yeah." Kai said, pulling off his helmet and setting it on the roof of the car as he climbed out. "Are you as tire as I am, Dranzer"  
-More so.- "Whatever you say." Kai responded before turning around. Rei leapt at him and hugged him around the neck.  
"I thought for -sure- that the three of you were going to blow it." Rei murmured.  
"Me too. I'm surprised that we didn't, too. Where'd you finish?" Kai asked, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist.  
"I don't remember." Rei admitted, grinning. "I really wasn't paying attention to my position"  
"What -were- you paying attention to?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You, Elliot, and Kasey. I guess I finished pretty well if I was able to watch you three finish." Rei said, looking thoughtful.  
"Hey, Kai!" Kenny, Max, Tyson, and Kyra came up to the two of them, smiling.  
"That was great, Kai! I was worried that we'd have another finish that you could hardly tell the winner of. I hate those." Kenny said.  
"I'm guessing you two -did- talk about it then?" Tyson asked.  
"What?" Kai, Rei, and Kenny said together.  
"Nevermind." Max said, grinning.  
Kai and Rei shrugged and Kenny turned his attention to the interviewer that had approached him. "So, Kenny. How do you feel about your driver's win?" The man asked.  
"It's hard to put in to words but it can't be anywhere near as good as Kai's feeling about it." Kenny replied.  
"What about the new paint scheme? It came without warning." The interviewer asked, indicating the car.  
"Rei designed the scheme as a birthday gift to Kai." Kenny explained.  
"I think it's much better than the original and it seems that the fans think the same. Congratulations on your team's win and good luck with your next race"  
"Thank you. And I wouldn't bother Kai. He's still dazed." Kenny said, grinning.  
"I can see that." The interviewer said, smiling before going to talk to Elliot Sadler.  
"Well, let's get out of here." Kenny said to Kai and Rei who were arguing with Tyson about who was the better spotter, Max or Kenny. Tyson insisted that Max was but both Kai and Rei said Kenny was(with no offense to Max). Max just stood off to the side, blushing slightly at Tyson's defensiveness. "Yeah. Let's go. I'm starved." Tyson said in the middle of his sentence.  
"You're so easily distracted, Tyson." Kyra said, shaking her head.  
"What"  
"Nevermind." His friends said in unison.

O.o Uhm...I don't know what to say. Yeah. Thanks for reading and please review! Later! Shakes head and walks away 


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Kind of forgot to save the reviews for chapter 11 but I want to thank all of my reviewers and whoever it was that explained the Abbey to me XD It makes sense now. Thanks a bunch. 

Chapter 12

Yawning, Rei rolled over on to his side and came face to face with Kai. -Ah, yes. I don't think I'll be getting used to this anytime soon.- Rei thought, smiling as Kai opened his eyes.  
"Good morning." Rei said, stroking Kai's cheek with his thumb. "Sleep well"  
"I'm not sure. Am I awake yet?" Kai asked, shifting closer to Rei.  
"I think so." Rei answered, hugging Kai. "And I hope so. Because we have to get up. We have a race to lose today and we don't want to miss it." Rei told him.  
"So optimistic." Kai said, sitting up and gently kissing Rei before getting out of bed.  
"I try." Rei responded, getting up as well. "Who's going to win today?" Rei asked, finding his brush and taking his hair out of it's wrap.  
"I say Jr." Kai answered. Rei heard him return to the bed and was soon pulled back down to sit in front of him. Kai took the brush from Rei's hand and began to brush it. "What do you think?" Kai asked.  
"I don't know. This track is terrible. There are cracks everywhere and it's slick. I can't tell who will do good and who will do bad." Rei commented. (A/N: o.o Apparently they had to stop the race because a huge chunk of the track came off and hide Jeff Gordon's car.) "I agree. It's extremely hard to race on." Kai said, finishing with brushing his love's hair and returning the brush to him. He picked up the wrap that Rei used and re-wrapped his hair before get off the bed again. Stretching, Kai wondered if they were ever going to make the track any better.  
"Let's just hope we don't do too bad today." Rei said, getting his clothes out of his suitcase and setting them on the bed.  
"It's hard to hope for anything when you've got a bad feeling." Kai commented, finding his clothes and setting them on the bed as well.  
"How often do you get bad feelings, love?" Rei asked, removing his sleeping shirt, folding it, and placing it in his suitcase.  
"Heh. Too often, actually." Kai responded. Since he had no sleeping shirt, Kai only had to pull his shirt on over his already bare chest. Rei glared at him. "What"  
"You probably do that just so you can get to the bathroom before I do, don't you"  
Kai grinned. "Maybe." Kai grabbed his pants and fled to the bathroom before Rei could say anything else.  
"Hmph." Rei threw Kai's pillow at the bathroom door. "I hate you"  
"Uh-huh." Was Kai's only response.

"My god, this track is in desperate need of a doctor." Rei said.  
"Damnit, yeah. God. It might as be alive." Kai said, glaring at the vein-like cracks on the track before him. "Hey, baby"  
"Hmm"  
"We're surrounded." Rei said.  
"Holy...shit." They -were- surrounded. Dale Earnhardt Jr., Jeff Gordon, and Jimmie Johnson were ahead of them in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. On either side of them were Kurt Busch and Ryan Newman. Behind them, holding Dale Jarret, Kevin Harvick, and Kasey Kahne off were Robby Gordon, Michael Waltrip, and Greg Biffle. "Oh, man. This is not good." Rei couldn't believe they'd let themselves get surrounded like this.

230 laps into the race, Rei and Kai realized that this race wasn't ever going to be finished. They were still surrounded and the drivers around them were being dangerously aggressive. "Be careful, Rei." Kai warned.  
"You too." Rei glanced anxiously at Kurt. He was close to rubbing up against the side of the Team Husar car and they'd be in trouble if Rei spun out.  
But Kurt didn't seem to care. He rammed in to Rei as they were coming around turn 3. Rei was able to keep the car under control but there was no way for him to avoid clipping Kai's car in the nose and sending him into the wall.  
"Damnit, Rei!" Kai growled.  
"Kai! I'm sorry! I couldn't keep the car from hitting you"  
Kai was to angry to respond. The rest of the cars that had been surrounding them passed him, shoving him into the wall again as they closed in around Rei.  
"Rei! Watch out!" Kenny warned, not bothering to ask Kai if he was okay. He knew that Kai was definitely -not- okay and that Kai was to pissed to answer him anyway.  
"There's nothing I can do! They wont let me out!" Rei was starting to panic. With good reason, too. Kurt and Ryan both came to his sides and shoved him. But Ryan shoved him too hard and sent him into Kurt. In an attempt to avoid Rei, Kurt spun out. The rear of his car slammed into Rei and the side of Rei's car collided with Jr. and Jeff Gordon, causing them to spin out as well. Jimmie Johnson failed to pull out ahead of it and ended up hitting the wall and causing Ryan to slam into the rear of -his- car. After that, it was obvious that the race was over. It was impossible for any cars -but- the lap-cars to avoid crashing. Kai collided with Robby, Michael, and Greg as did the three behind him. The race was red flagged and the emergency crew came out on to the track. Cursing, Kai got out of his car and threw his helmet to the ground before rushing past the destroyed cars to Rei's. The paramedics were yelling at him to come back but there was no way he was leaving without Rei. When he reached Rei's car, he tore down the safety net. It was clear that the crowd thought he was going to hit Rei or something because they either gasped or held their breath as Kai reached into demolished car.  
Rei allowed Kai to help him out, slinging and arm around his lover's shoulder when he nearly fell in an attempt to stand. "Sorry, Kai." Rei murmured, worried that Kai was still angry.  
"Damnit. Shut up, Rei." Kai responded, starting forward and helping a limping Rei along with him.

Kenny finally convinced the nurse that Kai would go see Rei without permission if she didn't let him go and visit the rookie. When the nurse agreed to let Kai in, she warned him not to cause trouble. Kenny had a feeling she was one of the people who listening in on Kai's radio. She must have heard what he'd said to Rei when the rookie had accidentally bumped him.  
Closing the door behind him, Kai made his way to Rei's bed. Rei had been dozing until he heard the door close. He watched Kai approach now, giving him a small smile. "Hey"  
Kai sat on the edge of the bed and returned the smile. "The nurse wont tell us what you broke." Kai said.  
"Why not"  
"Says its not the business of other teams. Kyra's busy trying to dislodge Drigger and Dranzer from the engines so she's not here." Kai answered.  
"Ah. Well, she says my leg is as a few ribs. Which must mean there was something wrong with my Hanz device if I manage to hit the steering wheel in the crash. Please tell me they got in trouble for that." Rei said.  
Kai grinned. "You have no idea." Rei cocked an eyebrow at this and Kai couldn't help but laugh. "Ryan and Kurt are both banned from all racing for the rest of the season and the other ones have been fined and put on probation." He told Rei.  
"There is a God." Rei deadpanned.

. I love that. Fun chapter to write. Don't worry. The race was put off until the end of the season so Rei will be allowed to race in the race after Fontana. :) So, he'll be racing at Richmond. Two races from now. Meanwhile? He's Kai's spotter XD My favorite quote from this chapter:

"My god, this track is in desperate need of a doctor." -Rei

. Hope you all liked that chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! I'm going to go to the library and post this now. Later!

A million months later(today)- .; Yeah. Watching the Daytona 500 today...I kept thinking about this and I couldn't resist bringing it back. I'll have to read through everything again to know where I was at and what I'm going to do next. .; Uhm...I'll in and put the indentations in later. Too lazy right now.

DJ! annoyed DJ started on the pole and ended in like...15th or something sighs Oh, well. .;

Was going to say something else Oh! Yes...I'm going to try and update my other fics...I know...I kinda...really badly...neglected them. I think Communication will be first and then...Maybe War of Darkness. .;

Answers to the reviews I just got .-

Dev:D I'm glad you're still willing to read! . And thank you! is really glad she's trying this again .- I'll update with Ch. 13 as soon as I can! hugs

Iwonn- .- You don't have to wait. This is a fic I had a while back and I deleted it because I didn't want to work on it anymore. But I'm taking another shot at it. :D Sorry to say this but some of the chapters ARE really short. My shortest is 100 words O.o The longest is...2000-something, I think! .; I'll try and make them as long as I can. Thanks for reviewing!

Well! Gotta go put everything up and finish reading through :D Hopefully some of my old reader/reviewers are still interested!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If you cared, I'd tell you.

Rating: If it changes, you'll notice. Trust me.

Notes: Feels really bad Okay. So my friend is lending me Dogs Body. And I really want to finish Chapter 13 like I said would when I got the book. But I'd forgotten how much trouble I was having with the chapter until now. It's so BORING. I don't WANT to type the boring chapter ;.; Frustrating. I see why I got so mad at it before o.o But I PROMISE. It will be up before Sunday. I PROMISE you that. If I break the promise...I don't know what you can do but you can do something. o.o Okay? Spam my email or something. I don't know. meanwhile, I'm going to spend my cool-down time updating my other fics. Yes. I added about two paragraphs to what I already had of Chapter 13 and I got immediatly annoyed with it. Ow. It hurts to type without nails o.o I peeled them off because my index fingers weren't even half as long as my others. And WHY am I telling you this? Yeah. Dunno. X.x As of now, I don't even know what fic this chapter is for. Have to go sort through and figure out what my first priorities are. I think I ought to do HoW before anything. Then Dranzer after that...Then...United, WoD, OE. Blood Reaper will be amongst those somewhere but I'm not too worried about that. No one likes Sessh/Inu yaoi anyway so I'm not too concerned about getting the next chapter up for that. Though, the few people who have wanted more seem to really want it. I agree with them. ;.; There isn't enough Sessh/Inu out there to satisfy a flea...Yeah...Anyway. Moving on...

Chapter 13

-Did you know that it's going to be really weird having Rei as a spotter- Dranzer said to Kai as they watched the green flag come out from their position in 13th place.  
"I know everything." Kai responded. Rei wasn't sure if he was in a good or bad mood, so he chose not to say anything for a while.  
-Uh-huh. Do you know how long it took for Kyra to get me out of the engine last weekend- Dranzer challenged.  
"Two hours and seventeen minutes." Kai responded.  
-She told you-  
"So? I never said I always know everything. She told me so I continue to know everything"  
-Who's going to win the race- Dranzer asked.  
"Concentrate and ask again"  
-What-  
"You sound like an eight-ball, Kai." Rei commented.  
"Cannot predict now." Kai responded.  
-Who will you marry-  
"Better not tell you now." Kai said, sliding easily past Jeff Gordon and up behind Kasey Kahne.  
-Did you memorize everything the eight-ball says or something-  
"My reply is no"  
"Liar." Rei said. "Watch out. Jeff's coming around on the inside." Rei warned.  
"Damnit. My threat stands. You touch my paint- I kill you." Kai said, managing to block Jeff from passing him as they came around turn three. "Who's our leader, love?" Kai asked.  
"Kevin Harvick with Matt Kenseth about a second behind him"  
"Kevin strong today?" Kai asked.  
"Not stronger than Kasey or yourself. I don't know what car Kenny's got you using but, whatever it is, it's liking the track." Rei said.  
"We always did like Talladega." Kai commented.  
-You do, I don't-  
"Why not"  
-Because. We had our first crash here. I haven't quite forgiven it for that.- Dranzer replied.  
"I thought we had our first crash when you decided to take control during our first practice." Kai said.  
-I try not to remember that. I was young and stupid-  
Kai chose not to comment on that.  
-Kai-  
"Yes"  
-You aren't supposed to agree with me-  
"Who said I did? I didn't say a thing"  
"We know you, Kai." Rei laughed. "And keep it up. Matt and Kevin are just around this turn. At this rate, you'll catch up to them in no time." Rei encouraged.  
"Why can't you always be my spotter?" Kai asked him.  
"Because I love racing too much to sit up here and watch you go in circles"  
"Ovals. Mostly ovals"  
"I know"  
"And you know it's not just going around in circles. People don't understand racing. It's so much more than that. Once you pick a driver to follow and root for, you're hooked. Once you're hooked, you start to understand how exciting it can be. Especially crashes or the end of a race when your driver's SO close to winning but that other driver is right up there with them, racing them to the finish. THAT'S what racing it. The fans, the drivers, and the excitement. Next person who says it's jsut going in circles is going to be strapped into one of these and I'll MAKE them see what it's really like." Kai said.  
"I agree. Completely. And, besides, it isn't an easy sport. Nor is it exactly the safest." Rei said.  
"Yeah. Look at you, for example"  
"I don't like being an example. Great job passing Matt, by the way." Rei said.  
"Thanks"  
"Hey, Kai?" Rei said.  
"Yeah"  
"If you win this, I'm going to strangle you." Rei said.  
"Why"  
"You are not allowed to win a race if I'm not out there with you, got it"  
"Not yet. The threat of being strangled doesn't concern me much"  
"Tell what would"  
"I don't know"  
-Did you two know that Drigger and I can both talk to either of you- Dranzer asked.  
"No." They chorused. "And why bring that up now?" Kai asked.  
-We forgot-  
"Ah"  
-Anyway. I know something that might keep him from winning.- Dranzer said.  
"I don't think I want to hear this." Kai said.  
"Do tell." Rei answered.  
-If you win, you lose the paint scheme.- Drigger's voice answered for Dranzer.  
-Hey, Drigger.- Dranzer greeted fondly.  
"I don't care WHAT you say. NO ONE touches my paint. NO ONE." Kai said.  
"I wouldn't dare. I don't know what you'd do to me if I did." Rei said.  
"Many things"  
"Uhm...Yeah. I think I've acquired a slightly sick mind from Tyson. Someone shoot me"  
"That's NOT what I meant"  
"I know! Inside Kai, inside." Rei said.  
Kai came up next to Kevin on the inside and the two began to fight for first. Kai won that fight just as the caution came out for debris on the track.  
"You need to come in, Kai." Rei said.  
"Mmkay." Kai's pit stall was farther down pit road, closer to the end than the middle. The way there seemed to take forever and Kai was frustrated when he got there. But his pit crew worked quickly and he was out with a 14 second pit-stop. (A/N: Yes, it's possible. I think the average is around 15 seconds. And a second between cars is actually not that close, believe it or not. o.o)  
Kai came out of the pits in third and his frustration vanished pretty fast. (A/N: I can no longer type or read 'pits' and not think of 'arm pits)  
The remaining 50 laps were uneventful. The Beyblade car slowed down a bit and Kai was unable to reclaim his position in first. He ended up finished in fifth while Dranzer was having a long discussion about pit-stops with Drigger.  
"Great race, Kai. Glad you didn't win." Rei said.  
"Yeah, Rei. I love you, too." Kai responded.  
Rei laughed. "Meet you in the garage, koi"  
"Yeah."

o.o Shortshortshort. I know! But I haven't watched a race in awhile so I don't have inspiration. Besides, it isn't as fun without Rei in the race. And my left, middle finger hurts. I think I peeled the nail off to far. Yeah. Anyway. I'm REALLY tempted to do a fanfic crossover between Beyblade and The Obsidian Chronicles. I think it'd be fun to make The BladeBreakers into dragonhearts . That'd be cool. I wont read the third book if I do write one because I don't want to know if they find a cure to being a dragonheart. O.o For those of you who are wondering what a dragonheart is (probably all of you), they are humans who have swallowed a mix of venom and human blood. This extends their life by another thousand years or so and they become immune to poison and disease. But, from the moment that they swallow the mixture, a dragon starts to grow inside them (I think they grow in their hearts) and, near the end of those thousand or so years, the dragon leaves the dragonheart's body(Killing the dragonheart) and they are supposed to grow from that point as dragon. I say supposed to because, where I am at in the second book, The Dragon Society, Arlian (The main character, AKA Lord Obsidian named after the only thing that is known to be able to pierce a dragon's hide) has killed two of the dragons that just came out of their dragonheart's bodies and one of the other dragonhearts committed suicide. . You guys should actually read the book. I don't know if the first book, Dragon Weather, is any good because I haven't read it, but The Dragon Society is pretty good. It starts out REALLY slow and kind of boring but it gets REALLY good right around page 90 or something. I dunno. Whenever he has his conversation with Lord Hardior. Yes, I know. It wont be as good now, since I explained a bunch to you... But I DIDN'T tell you which dragonhearts died and stuff. :P So, yeah. I'll think about it. . Meanwhile, I have my hands full with about nine total fics. o.o Scary. REALLY scary. I'm overloading. Obsidian Estate will actually be over soon. War of Darkness is FAR from being over...:) IB is pretty close. Once I get past Ch. 13. Dranzer...I'm not sure. I don't have a set plan for that. I'm kind of letting my hands do the work with that. . Let's see. United isn't going to be done any time soon. Hell on Wheels...We're not even half-way through the racing season. So, you can expect that to last. Communication... Same as Dranzer... let's see. Blood Reaper. I have no clue how long that'll last. . Then there's the TalaxRei I'm going to be doing for Dev. Still needing an idea for that. o.o Both of us are struggling to find something for that. I need to type a sequel to Chance Meeting and A Youko's Journal...Okay. Enough of that. o.o Thanks for reading and please review! IB WILL BE BACK IN BUSINESS SOON! Later! 3333 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same-same 

Rating: Same-same

Notes: . . Better get this done and up BEFORE the next race. x.x Sorry for the delay on all my fics and stuff. Been kind of busy. I have five or six projects going for school right now and I'm preparing for three tests. Really, really busy. And I'm half-grounded due to the fact that I'm failing science. But that's my dad's fault. He never got me my mouse trap for my mouse trap car x.x Yeah. But my mom decided to let me go to the drop-in at the community center and to the library as long as I do my work as soon as I get home. OH! Ohohoh. You guys should watch the Nascar show that's coming on Friday(the 14th). . It looks really funny. I think it's called...like...Nascar: 360 or something. o.o Don't remember. Yeah...Anyway .-

Chapter 14

"Hey, Kai?" Rei called from the hotel room. Kai slipped out of the bathroom, tossing his scarf on the bed and sitting down on the edge. "Yeah"  
"Do you think I have any chance at the Championship after these missed races?" Rei asked, looking over at Kai from his position at the window.  
"If you stay in the top five for the rest of the races, why not?" Kai responded. "And if everyone leaves you alone"  
"I meant...Do you think I'm capable of maintaining a top five in the rest of the races?" Rei tried.  
Kai eyed him curiously. "I do...Did I miss something, Rei?" Kai asked.  
"It's nothing." Rei answered, looking back out the window. "We better go." Rei turned and walked out of the room, leaving Kai to wonder what was on his mind.

"Harvick's trying to pass on the inside." Rei warned. All trace of the anxious hint in his voice had vanished and he seemed perfectly fine. Which only made Kai worry even more.  
"Where's Gordon?" Kai asked.  
"Third. Following Kahne and Kenseth." Rei told him. "You're fine. Harvick seems a bit loose though. Watch out." "How are you feeling Dranzer"  
-No better than before...- Dranzer responded.  
"We can drop out of this if you feel you need to, Dranzer." Kai said.  
-Are you okay, Kai- Dranzer asked, startled. -The last time I checked, you would never even THINKG about quitting-  
"Yeah, well...I'm not really sure I feel like racing right now..." Kai muttered.  
-Why's that-  
"Forget it. Let's just get this over with." (A/N: Sorry, but this chapter is going to be painfully short. ;.; Maybe Kai will drop out and I'll do something else with him...Yeah)  
"Harvick on the outside." Rei said.  
"I noticed"  
"If you want me to shut up, just tell me." Rei snapped.  
-Hey. Don't argue.- Drigger said.  
"Damnit." Kai growled, watching Kevin Harvick come dangerously close to tapping him.  
"I told you he was loose"  
"I know, Rei!" Kai responded, annoyed now.  
There was a long silence before Kenny's voice spoke to Kai. "Uhm...Okay. I guess I'm taking over." Kenny sounded confused.  
"Whatever"  
"Are you two okay"  
"Just do your job, Chief." Kai answered. (A/N: o.o Blinks)

"Hey, Rei. What's up?" Tyson asked when Rei came in to the garage after the race. "You okay?" "I'm fine." Rei murmured, perching on the edge of a stool.  
"If you say so. Where's Kai"  
"I wouldn't know." Rei responded, shrugging.  
"Uhm...Right...I'll be back." Tyson hurried out just as Kai entered the garage. Rei hardly noticed him enter as he was busy examining the damage to the nose of the Beyblade car. Kai had been spun out by Jeff Gordon and the nose had nearly been torn off when Kevin Harvick was unable to avoid him.  
"Rei..." Kai was standing next to him now and he looked over.  
"What"  
"Sorry"  
"For"  
Kai sighed. "Getting frustrated with you. Look. I'm just worried. You seemed distressed this morning and I've been trying to figure out what might be bothering you"  
Rei gave him a tired smiled and stood up. "I'm trying to take good care of my two daughters and help out my sisters with their money trouble. But, at the same time, I need to find enough money to keep my mother in good care. It's getting hard to do all three and still have enough to take care of myself. Right now, I think the Championship is all that's going to keep me going until I can find another way to earn some money." Rei explained.  
"Are you telling me that you weren't planning on sticking to racing?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Do you have any idea how many teams would do anything to have you, Rei?" Rei looked startled. "What"  
"I know of seven teams that would -love- to have you race for them. But Kyra refuses to give you up. You're an excellent driver, Rei. It took me a long time to get anywhere near as good as you are. You could dedicate yourself to racing and you'd be set ." Kai told him.  
"I...I don't know...I told Kyra one year"  
"I highly doubt she liked that." Kai answered, smiling.  
"You think she'd be willing to have me longer, then?" Rei asked, looking up at Rei.  
"I'm positive that she would." Kai answered. "I'd still have to win the Championship this year to keep me going when the season ends"  
"I can help you out, if you need it Rei. I'd be glad to." Kai said. "Come one. I'm starving and I want to get to bed." Kai kissed Rei briefly before taking his hand and pulling him out of the garage and towards Kenny, Max, and Kyra. Tyson had disappeared.  
"Ready to go?" Kenny asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Good. And Kai?" Kenny looked over at him.  
"Yeah"  
"Please don't do that again"  
"Do what"  
"Destroy the car"  
"I didn't"  
"We're not going to have any left at this rate"  
"But I"  
"You've destroyed nearly every other car"  
"Not my fault!"

o.o That was...I don't know. I'm bored now. I want to type or write or something but I don't know what. I SHOULD be doing chapter 14 of IB so I can do 15 and give the book back to my friend before it's due back at the library...Yeah. Thanks for reading and please review. Later!

P.S. - Trying saying "masks" out loud a few times. o.o It's hard. And I always end up saying "Max". Which reminds me. XD A few months ago, someone in my History class goes "Oh my god, Tyson!" and I was like "Tyson? What?" . I think that's a bad thing...What else is bad...Thinks Oh. Right. My mom had Oprah on when I sat down to do my Art homework and it was something about a guy who wanted to be a girl so he got a sex change or something. I don't know. o.o But my first thought was of Devlinn's fanfic. X.x Why can't I remember it's name? rubs head Erf. I think it's somewhere in the depths of my favorites. XD Anyway. I associate a lot of things with fanfic and anime. And I've found that I like the word 'Russian' o.o Okay. Once last thing. :) Kai chose not to ask Rei about his two daughters yet, in case you were wondering. .- Tah-tah.

Later Note: O.o; I just realized that I was supposed to be on Chapter 15 not 13! I was sitting there reading Chapter 12 and I told Dev that I felt like I'd written chapter 13 already...So I checked my second FF disk(1-12 are on the first) and I realized that 13 and 14 were already done...and that they had been posted before...and I was actually partially done with Chapter 15 .; Oops:D Sorry 'bout that! It looks like I wont be able to update until next Sunday! Sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: FIRST RACE OF THE 2006 SEASON! XP The Bud Shoot-Out! It was supposed to be yesterday (2/11) but it was rained out. -sighs- Well…. I'm back! Obviously. I had forgotten how much watching races inspired me. :) It's so NICE now! I have cable in my bedroom so I can watch the race and type at the same time. -glances over- 13…? -can't read the ticker at the top of the screen- O.o; I THINK DJ's in 13th… -Shrugs- Now. My complaints about the race today… So far, it's a complaint about Kyle Bush and another about NASCAR. See, Kyle…He nearly wrecked Tony Stewart a few laps ago. He tried to move down and block Tony but there was no room between Tony and the car in front of him. What the hell did he think he was doing, moving down when there was clearly no room for him/ . 7 to go! The other complaint is about NASCAR. Carl Edwards went over the yellow line to avoid an accident. He passed the 42 and the 5 (who were going into the pits, so it didn't matter anyway) and then lost about 3 spots. What does Nascar do? Black flag him! They fucking black flagged him for going over the yellow line even though he did not pass cars for position! . It was stupid. Even the announcers were commenting on how that made no sense. Yeesh. So then Carl refuses to take his penalty (Good for him, as far as I'm concerned) then they go and say that Carl has go to the Nascar truck after the race. Wtf? So Carl goes into the pits anyway and they penalize him for supposedly speeding. -fumes- Yeah. It was lame. X.x Stupid Nascar. Pit road's open? WHO THE….Why are they pitting? There are only like…5 laps left…o.o; Ooookay….Whatever. Anyway! The first part of Ch. 15 was written a while ago…o.o Not today…. In fact…I think this will be the third separate time that I have written on this chapter…-rubs head- I think…? Well, Enjoy! I hope I have lost ALL of my regular readers…;.; I think I have though…

Chapter 15

"So...you two ready?" Max asked, breaking the silence that hung between them. They were sitting in the garage as they waited for a reason to speak. It appeared to Max and Tyson that either Rei and Kai had had an argument or they were both just really deep in thought.

"Not really." Rei responded.

Kai just shrugged. From where he was sitting on the roof of the Beyblade car, he could watched Kenny and Kyra going over how the race was played out. Rei was sitting against the right side of his Team Husar car, which was next to Kai's in the garage. (A/N: I don't really remember what the track garages look like .; )

Tyson and Max, both seated in chairs, continued to look from one driver to the other. "Okay, another question: Are you two mad or something?" Tyson asked.

Kai and Rei looked at each other, startled, before looking at Tyson. "No." They both responded. "Why would we be?" Rei asked.

"Well, it seemed like it. You're not going near each other and you're not talking." Max answered for Tyson.

"I'm just thinking." Kai answered, shrugging. "Besides, I think we both feel like we should be near our cars at the moment." Kai added, looking at Rei to see if he was correct. Rei nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Change of subject. Am I the only one who forgot about this race?" Tyson asked.

Kai shook his head. "I'd forgotten as well. Up until Kenny asked me how much I wanted to win." Kai said.

"How much DO you want to win?" Max asked him.

Kai shrugged again. "As much as everyone else out there." Kai said, glancing at Rei. The rookie smiled.

"How about you, Rei?"

"Same." He lied, shrugging as well.

"Hey! You guys ready? They want the cars out there now!" Kyra called from outside. No one had even seen her leave the garage.

"Yeah, yeah." Rei sighed, standing up and looking over at his car. "Ready, Drigger?"

-Sure! Let's win this.-

"If you say so." Rei said, smiling. "Come on, Kai." Kai nodded as Kenny joined them with both of their crews.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah."

"Not really, but whatever." Kai said.

"My foot's asleep." Kai commented, yawning. The signal to start their engines hadn't come yet so they were sitting, waiting, in their cars.

"Wake it up before the race starts." Rei answered from his place behind Kai.

"It's getting there." Kai said, drumming his fingers against the wheel. "This always takes so long. Can't we just go?"

"No kidding."

Due to the fact that they were talking, the only caught the "your engines" part of "Gentlemen, start your engines"

"Now THAT'S better." Kai yawned again as he started the engine of the Beyblade car.

"I don't like the whole idea that we have to have a mandatory green flag pit. That's just evil." Rei said as he came into the pits for his mandatory stop during the first segment of the race.

"Yes, well, that's how it is." Kai answered, coming in behind Rei.

"How many times have you been in this race?" Rei asked him.

"Every year, I think." Kai said. "Never won it though. It'd be nice to have it today."

"Hey! Nice job! Gosh, they work fast." Rei said as he came out of the pits with a 12 second pit. "Later, Kai."

"Ass."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Sure."

"Watch it." (A/N: Stops to go finish reading HP 5 for the third time)

(a million months later- Hello! It's me! Yes it is! I was reading Hp 5? Haha. Anyway...Just finished watching Darlington race...Damn Tony Stewart wrecked Rusty and Kevin...-fumes- It's okay...I think they passed the finish line before it happened, so It's okay...sorta...-sighs- I don't know where my driver finished...DJ...-mutters-)

"Hey...They're getting kinda rough out here! I think they need to calm down a bit," Rei said, passing Tony Stewart for twelfth. "This is fun!"

Kai growled, "Shut the hell up..."

"What? Just because you're in 30th and I'm not, you're mad at me?" Rei asked, pouting. "I feel so unloved."

Kai snorted, "Whatever..."

Rei sighed, "Come on, Kai. Lighten up! I'm just teasing...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...It doesn't matter, anyway..."

"You said you're fine. So why would I think "it" mattered. What is "it"?"

"Just forget it, okay?" Kai snapped, barely managing to avoid spinning Ryan Newman out. "I'm turning off my radio." (Can they do that?)

"Kai! Wait! What's wrong?" Rei asked. He recieved no answer...Kai had shut off his radio...

"Rei? What's wrong with Kai?" Kenny asked, concerned.

"If I knew I'd still be talking to him!" Rei said. He sounded distressed.

"Did you guys get in an argument before the race or something?" Kenny asked.

Rei sighed, "No...But I think I might know what's bothering him..." Rei, seeing as he became quite distracted thinking about why Kai was upset, began to fall back until he was in 23rd and running behind Michael Waltrip. "Oops...Sorry Kyra..."

"It's okay. Just get back up there," Kyra replied.

"Will do!" Rei sped up a little, ready to pass Waltrip...Only to be blocked by him. "Oh, no...Not this...I HATE it when he does this..."

Kyra sighed in exasperation, "Be careful, Rei."

"I am...He's not..." Rei tried to pass him a couple more time along with two or three other drivers racing with Rei but Waltrip continued to block them.

"What the HELL is he doing?" Kai hissed, startling Rei.

"I don't know! He wont stop blocking! And I'm stuck in the middle of this mess."

"I know that. I'm not blind, you know," Kai replied.

"Kai...What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just pay attention to your driving, Kon!" Kai snarled, bumping Kasey Kahne out of the way and coming up behind Rei and the other drivers in the knot.

"What the hell is your problem, Kai?" Kyra snapped.

"It's not important! Leave me alone," Kai replied. "Damnit! What he hell is that idiot doing? He's going to wreck!"

Sure enough, Ryan Newman went to pass Waltrip only to have the other driver move down to block him. But Ryan was already partly beside Waltrip and the other driver ended up clipping Ryan's nose and spinning him around to hit another car. Rei managed to speed up and avoid the whole mess but Kai was caught in the middle of it.

-He's not going to be a very happy person when he gets out of that car…- Drigger commented…

"I know…I hope he's okay," Rei murmured, biting his lip. "As if he wasn't having a bad enough day as it is…"

Kai left the car without saying anything and removed his helmet, his crimson eyes instantly searching for Michael. –Uhm…Kai? Are you okay?-

Kai didn't answer.

-Kai? You shouldn't do anything…You don't want to get in trouble…-

Still no response.

-Kai! Come on! Don't be stupid!- Dranzer pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Kai snarled, throwing his helmet at the car. Dranzer yelped when it hit, leaving a large dent in the side. She fell silent.

Kai caught sight of Michael walking towards the Ambulance and he started after him, "Hey, Waltrip!" Kai called. The other driver stopped and turned to face him. To Kai's satisfaction, a hint of worry flashed in his eyes. (How ironic...Michael Waltrip commercial. By the way. Everything thing from 'Kai caught' and on is after the All-Star race .; And I'm going to have to do some Joe Nemechek bashing, too...Bastard...How will I fit that in? O.o; Should I really be talking about drivers this way? Ah, whatever...For the most part, I don't hate anyone .; I don't even remember...why was I mad at Michael? .; Heh-heh...Now...JOE...-hisses- Talking bad about Kevin...FOR NO REASON...As if Kevin caused the accident or something...)

"What?" Michael replied, taking a slight step back.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, you idiot?" Kai snarled, shoving Michael back a couple more steps. "You can't block like that with so many cars trying to race behind you!" (A/N: O.O; Yup. This is the third time I've written on this chapter. . But my inspiration's back! XP And we have new people coming in this chapter! Can you guess who?)

"I was just blocking a little, Hiwatari. It was Newman's fault for coming up beside me when I was coming down," Michael said, starting to turn away and head for the ambulance again.

"Don't blame it on a driver who was doing what he's supposed to do," Kai snapped, grabbing Waltrip's arm and jerking him around. "You're the stupid bastard who was racing dirty!"

A pair of officials pulled Kai away from Michael while the other driver was escorted to the still-waiting ambulance. Growling, Kai pulled his arm out of an official's grasp and stalked off towards the pits.

When the green flag came out again, Rei did his best to keep his focus on the race and what he had to do but the fact that Kai was so clearly upset was getting to him. In the end, Rei ended up finishing 15th, unable to keep his mind on his racing and off of Kai's poor mood.

When Rei returned to the garage, the first thing he did was look for Kai. When he could not find him in the garage, he stepped out, scanning the crowds for him. When he found him wading through the people, he was surprised to see two strangers with him, one with an arm slung around his shoulders. Despite the busy crowd, Rei could hear the three men as they came towards the garage.

"At least you didn't hit him," said the light-haired man on Kai's left, elbowing Kai in the side. "You wouldn't have gotten just a warning, had you gone further than pushing."

"He deserved to be hit, though," the red-head, pulling Kai closer with the arm that he had around his neck. "You should have hit him, Kai!"

"Shut up, Tala," Kai replied, glaring at him. "I'd rather not be suspended right now."

The red-head, Tala, shook his head, looking over at the third man. "You hear that? Our Kai has gone soft!"

The other smirked, patting Kai's shoulder. "It must be his new friend."

Kai shoved both of them away, leering at the third man. "It has nothing to do with that. I'm doing better than I did last year, I don't want to fuck that up."

"Bryan, I think Kai's in a bad mood. Maybe we should cheer him up?" Tala said, dancing away from Kai as the driver tried to hit him. "What do you think, Bry?"

Bryan nodded, mock-thoughtful. "I agree. But how will we ever cheer up someone as grumpy as Kai?"

"Why, the same way as always, of course!" Tala said, smiling slyly at Kai. Rei, still watching, was slightly amused to see Kai's eyes widen in what could have been fear.

"Oh, hell, no," Kai said, backing away from them, one arm clutching his waist as if protecting himself. "Don't even think about it, damnit!" (er…Chapter 7…I made Rusty a bad guy…what the hell? I LIKE Rusty O.o) (A/N: Er…The fourth time I've written on this chapter! -is watching the Daytona 500- Jeff Green's a retard! -.- He blamed Dale Jarrett for an accident that wasn't DJ's fault. mutters What an ass.)

Bryan lunged forward, grabbing Kai around the waist beneath his arm and beginning to attack his side with his free hand. "Smile for us, Kai!" Bryan said as Tala slung his arm around Kai's shoulders and joined the assault.

"Come on, Kai!" Tala urged, laughing as Kai tried to shy away from Bryan and towards Tala, who was still tickling him. Kai ducked his head, biting his lip and trying not to laugh. It had been a long time since he had seen the couple and, as they always had, they easily made his poor mood ease up a little.

"Hah! He smiled!" Bryan said, releasing Kai and crossing his arms. Tala stopped his attack as well, ruffling Kai's hair.

"So, now that you're feeling a little better, why don't you introduce us to your new friend?" Tala said, looking up at Rei for the first time and smiling. "Or do we have to introduce ourselves?"

Kai huffed, shrugging Tala's arm away and entering the garage without looking at Rei. "Tala, Bryan, this is Rei. Rei, Tala and Bryan," Kai snapped, approaching his car and running his fingers over the dent that he had made with his helmet. "Dranzer."

-…Yes, Kai…?-

"I'm sorry," Kai muttered, sighing. "I shouldn't have gotten made at you."

-It's okay, Kai. But I think you need to talk to Rei…-

"I know…"

-What's wrong Kai? What's on your mind?-

Kai shook his head, glancing over his shoulder at Rei who was being interrogated by Tala and Bryan. "I…I'll tell you later…"

-After you talk to Rei?-

"Yes."

-Okay, then.-

Kai patted the hood of the car before going to stand beside Rei. He was about to speak when a pink-clad little girl hurtled into the garage and launched herself at the Husar car's driver. "Daddy!"

"Cherise!"

O.O Yes. We'll stop it there. Just for the sake of having the chapter finished. . No more typing on this chapter! I've put it off long enough. Yeesh! 3 Well, thanks for reading! For anyone who's read the rest of HoW and is glad to see me finally update it…HERE YOU GO! XD And thanks for coming back to read it! I'll do my very best to have Ch. 16 up next weekend .- We will meet Rei's sisters, his other daughter and…perhaps learn more about where these little girls came from? .- Hope you'll come back for Chapter 16! Tfr & Pr! (Er…Thanks for reading and please review!) OVER-ACTIVE ADRENALINE DISORDER! Sorry. The commercial came on…Later! 3 3 3


	16. Chapter 16

Notes: Waah! . 'tis Saturday and I promised to do my best to have Ch. 16 up this weekend…soo…Yes. I was reading through WoD…I would like to apologize to anyone who has read it…x.x There are so many spelling errors...Well, in the first few chapters at least. Missing letters on the beginning or end of words…Yeah…It was driving me crazy as I read it…I think I'll go through an edit it soon….

There's on review that I'd like to respond to O.O; From…Damn…I can't remember their name! It was…The Phoenix of Black Flames! XD Right. The review was "Mickey is not bad!" (it was not a user so I couldn't reply to them…) Besides that, I want to remind everyone…I have nothing against any drivers! Like ANY race fan who's favorite drived is involved in an accident, I tend to get quite mad at the driver(s) that have caused the problem for my driver. X.x When someone causes Dale Jarrett or Kevin Harvick a problem, I get angry. I'm sure any race fan can understand that. For example…Just last weekend, Green (I think it was him…) blamed DJ for a wreck when it was not DJ's fault. X.x DJ did not purposely cause a problem or cause the wreck. I was mad at Green then but, after the race, I was over it. That's just how it goes when you're a fan. To add to that, do you know how boring this fic would be without driver conflict? X.x Right. Aaaaanyway…Oops. The I'm missing the Bush race… -changes channel-

Chapter 16

"Cherise!" Rei gasped, catching his daughter and lifting her into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Auntie Martina said we should come watch you race! So we all came!" Cherise answered cheerfully, hugging her father around the neck. "Aren't you glad to see us, Daddy?"

"Of course I am! Where are the others?" Rei asked, looking up. Three women, one carrying a girl the same age as Cherise, were walking towards the garage. "Hey, you guys!"

"Hey there, Rei," the woman holding the girl greeted, smiling. The other two waved. Kai glanced between Rei and the woman, surprised at how unalike they looked. The three women, who looked nearly identical, had brown hair. The woman holding Cherise's sister had her hair cut to about shoulder length while the other two had about waist-length hair. "Long-time, no-see."

Rei smiled putting Cherise down and hugging each of his sisters. "I hear this was your idea, Martina," Rei said, taking the other girl from her.

She grinned, shrugging, "Yes, well, Cherise and Natasha were missing you and we were worried about you." (A/N: Hmm…I think Rei was adopted.)

"And we wanted to get away from the Devil," one of his other sisters, Diane, added, making a face.

Rei groaned, not wanting to think about the 'Devil' right now. "Can't blame you there. You guys hungry?"

"I am!" Natasha chirped, not so shy now that food was on her mind. "I'm hungry, Daddy!"

"Alright then," Rei said, smiling as he set Natasha down. "Let's go find some place to eat then…"

"What? You're not going to introduce us?" Tala asked, sounding offended.

Rei rolled his eyes, "This is Tala and Bryan." Turning to Kai, Rei smiled a little. "And um…This is Kai…"

Martina came forward, hands on her hips. "So YOU are the one we've been reading about. Hope you are being nice to Rei," Martina said teasingly.

Kai glanced over at Rei, frowning slightly. "Not so much today, no…Rei, can I talk to you?"

Rei, looking both startled and worried, nodded. "Yeah, sure. Tala, Bryan, can you guys take them to get something to eat?"

Tala nodded, motioning for the women to follow. With one last curios look at Kai, Martina left with the others. Rei followed Kai into the office in the back of the garage, watching him as he shut the door behind them.

"What's up?" Rei asked after a moment.

Kai sighed, turning to face Rei. "I'm sorry about earlier. For snapping at you…"

Rei nodded, perching on the edge of the office desk. "It's okay," Rei replied, fiddling with the end of his wrapped hair. "What is bothering you today, Kai?" (A/N: It's hard to write this while watching Princess Mononoke O.O;)

The older driver looked away, shaking his head. "I don't know…Part of it is just frustration, I suppose…but also…" Kai looked at Rei, moving to stand in front of Rei. "I was wondering why you never told me about your daughters before…"

Shrugging, Rei rested his arms on Kai's shoulders, rubbing the cloth of his scarf between slender fingers. While Rei still wore his race uniform, Kai had had plenty of time to shower and change. "At first it was because I didn't know you that well and I didn't think you'd care…After that, when I knew you better…It was because I was afraid you might be angry or that you might not want to deal with children…"

"Hmm…I don't like children," Kai muttered, laying his forehead against Rei's. "But that's because the only children I seem to meet are spoiled rotten."

"That's not Cherise and Natasha at all! They aren't spoiled," Rei objected, frowning.

Kai smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Now, Rei, I said nothing of the sort."

"I know…But they aren't…Really, I think you'll like them. Especially Natasha," Rei said, still playing with Kai's silk scarf; he liked the feel of the cool cloth. "Natasha's extremely shy and new people make her nervous but I think the two of you will get along well. I mean…If you- If you want to…"

Kai nodded, wrapping his arms around Rei's waist. "Of course I do. They're your daughters, right?"

"Well…Cherise is…Natasha is adopted," Rei said quietly.

"Adopted? Does she know?"

Rei nodded, looking sad all of a sudden. "She remembers her parents, too. According to the adoption agency, her parents gave no reason for not wanting her…They just took her there and went on their way…The same way that my parents did…"

Kai was silent for a few moments before he responded. "You were adopted, too?"

The younger driver nodded again. "Yes…When I was six…That's part of why I wanted to adopt Natasha so much. I wanted to give her the chance at the kind of life I had growing up."

"I see…" A few more moments of silence before the Kai asked the question that Rei had not wanted to be asked.. "Who is Cherise's mother…?"

Rei sighed heavily, shifting back a bit and looking away. "She used to be my best friend…Her name is Mariah…" (A/N: XD Yup. I made up my mind. Just so you guys will all go "Ah, man! Not Mariah!" XP 3 I know you love me.)

"What happened?" Kai asked, watching Rei's face.

"I suppose you could say that I got to see how she really was…Living with her was hell…That's where she earned the nickname 'Devil'."

The silence that fell after that was longer than the others. When Rei turned his gaze back to Kai, the older man was looking elsewhere, lost in thought. _What's he thinking about…?_ Rei wondered, studying Kai's eyes as if trying to read them.

"Kai…?"

"Did you love her?" Hardly more than a whisper but Rei heard it.

_Did I love her? Did I feel the same with her as I do with Kai? Was I happy with her at all?_ Leaning forward a little, Rei kissed Kai's cheek. "No, Kai. It wasn't love. Not with Mariah."

Kai turned his head to look at Rei again, his gaze questioning. "And me…?" (A/N: I'm not going to hurt you…I'm just going to bash your brains! O.o; -Watching The Shining-)

The smile that Rei offered was reassuring. "Yes, Kai. It is with you."

Kai relaxed, suddenly feeling guilty for even asking. "I love you, Rei."

"Love you, too, Kai."

The sound of Kai's cell-phone startled them both and Kai muttered something about Tala being a jackass on purpose. Tugging the phone from his pocket, Kai flipped it open and hit send. "What the hell do you want, Ivanov? …Then eat…Shut up, you idiot. I'm not like you…_You're_ the pervert…I bet Bryan would agree with me…Yeah, right. Like you can stay off of him for more than 12 hours…Can not…Can not…Sex-fiend…Can't deny that, can you?…Fine, whatever. We're coming…Pervert." Kai hung up, returning his phone to his pocket. "Our presence is requested."

Rei laughed, standing up. "What was that about?"

"He accused me of molesting you," Kai answered, taking Rei's hand and tugging him out of the office. "If only they hadn't come back from their trip so early…"

"That reminds me…Did you get in trouble with the officials…?" Rei asked as they headed for the restaurant where the others were waiting.

"Only a warning, since I didn't actually hit him…" Kai said, sighing. "He got a warning, too though…For the way he was trying to block everyone…"

"Well, at least it was just a warning…"

"No kidding…Sorry for distracting you, by the way," Kai said, glancing over at Rei.

"Distracting me?"

"After the accident. You were distracted. I could tell," he said. "You would have done much better had you been focused on the race."

"Yeah…It's okay."

"No it isn't…"

"Don't argue with me," Rei scolded, squeezing Kai's hand. "I said it's okay and you're going to agree with me."

Kai laughed, pausing to pull Rei closer and kiss him lightly. "Yes, sir. Whatever you say."

"That's better," Rei started walking again, smiling. "I'm hungry…And you're buying dinner."

"Ah, so there IS a punishment."

"Nah! You're just nice like that," Rei replied, winking at Kai.

"I am? You should have told me sooner. I never knew I was so nice."

"Learn something new every day, right?"

"A known fact."

"I'm hungry…"

"Let's eat then, _Tyson._"

"Hey now! I'm offended!"

XP Yeah…There you go! Chapter 16! O.O Is this the first chapter without a race? It's either the first or the second…o.o; Oh, well…There was no way to fit a race in XD I don't like the idea of jumping an entire week in the middle of a chapter O.O; So…Yeah. XD Hope you all enjoyed that. Time to call my brother-in-law and see if I can use the computer in their room…-skips away- Thanks for reading and please review! Later!


End file.
